


For Ever and Aye

by magnifika



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Priest Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnifika/pseuds/magnifika
Summary: Эмма Свон, с трудом пережившая разрыв с Нилом, приезжает в отпуск в Ирландию к своей подруге Эльзе, которая знакомит её с двоюродным братом своего бойфренда - преподобным отцом Киллианом Джонсом.





	1. Chapter 1

Истекший год жизни Эммы Свон был опустошающим: прошлое цеплялось за ее мысли, отравляло ночи бесконечными «если бы», и ни один ловец снов был не в силах уберечь ее от кошмаров. С прошлым никак не удавалось порвать — испепелить, развеять по ветру, как золу, и забыть. Оно клейкими нитями удерживало Эмму в паутине, и при каждой попытке выпутаться, лишь забирало силы, но не отпускало.  
Получив приглашение на свадьбу от бывшего парня Нила и его невесты Тамары, Эмма почувствовала, что университетские воспоминания, наполненные шумными вечеринками и полулегальными развлечениями, наконец, утратили над ней власть. Иллюзия первой любви рассеялась и больше не держала ее в Бостоне. Обрывки сетей прошлого упали к ногам Эммы тонкими липкими щупальцами, когда она, покрепче сжав билет на самолет, захлопнула дверь своей уже бывшей квартиры.  
Эмма два года отказывалась от предложения Эльзы навестить ее в Грейстонсе, куда та перебралась после окончания колледжа. Теперь Эмма с радостью согласилась приехать: начать новую жизнь с отпуска в тихом городке на юге Ирландии представлялось не такой уж плохой затеей. К тому же знакомство с парнем подруги, Лиамом, откладывать дальше было просто неприлично — они с Эльзой жили вместе уже три года, а Эмме всегда удавалось найти предлог, чтобы не общаться с ним. Возможно, она просто боялась разочароваться в бойфренде подруги и не хотела об этом лгать. Так или иначе, сев в самолет, она отрезала себе пути к отступлению, и через пару часов ей придется встретиться с Лиамом. Оставалось лишь молить Бога (если бы Эмма верила в него или хотя бы задумывалась о его существовании), что Лиам окажется тем, кем его считает Эльза, и датчики встроенного «детектора лжи» не взвоют во время их бесед.  
Отчаявшись уснуть под рокот двигателей и шикающую перепалку сидящей рядом высокомерной брюнетки и упертого мужчины, расположившегося через кресло от нее, Эмма достала прихваченную с собой книгу и погрузилась в чтение. Незаметно для самой себя она вскоре провалилась в сон, а проснулась от голоса пилота, требующего у пассажиров пристегнуть ремни перед заходом на посадку.  
Пунктуальность никогда не была сильной стороной Эльзы, поэтому Эмма не торопясь получила багаж, разыскала кофе-автомат и, попрощавшись с первым евро на ирландской земле, пригубила горько-сладкий напиток. Наблюдая то за пассажирами, то за сменой информации на табло вылетов, она медленно пила кофе, стараясь не строить прогнозов, на сколько ~~часов~~ минут в этот раз опоздает Эльза. Поболтав остатки кофе на дне, Эмма выбросила бумажный стаканчик в мусорное ведро и вышла в прохладный дублинский полдень.  
К счастью, опоздание Эльзы было не катастрофическим — ждать пришлось всего-то сорок минут, по истечении которых она выпорхнула из автомобиля и светло-серебряной пулей пронеслась к входу в здание аэропорта.  
— Привет! — восторженно проговорила она и в порыве чувств обняла подругу.  
— Привет! Кто ты и что сделала с моей подругой? — чуть иронично поинтересовалась Эмма. — Вы с Анной случайно телами не поменялись?  
— Скажешь тоже! Я просто рада тебя видеть, — объяснила она и отступила на шаг, чтобы оказаться в крепких руках подошедшего вслед за ней высокого мужчины, взирающего на Эмму внимательными льдисто-голубыми глазами. — Кстати, познакомьтесь. Эмма — это Лиам. Лиам — это Эмма.  
Рука Эммы утонула в крепкой мужской ладони, и пока на заднем плане Эльза щебетала, как здорово, наконец, представить их друг другу, о перспективах дружбы и совместных отпусков, Эмма пристально посмотрела на Лиама и мысленно оценила его рукопожатие — уважительный жест без попыток сразу ее в чем-то убедить.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — с почти незаметным акцентом произнес Лиам.  
— Взаимно, — откликнулась Эмма и словила себя на мысли, что говорит искренне.  
Погрузив чемоданы в багажник, Лиам занял место водителя и без лишних вопросов завел двигатель и влился в поток машин, видимо, осознавая, что расположившиеся на заднем сиденье подруги в ближайшее время для мира потеряны.  
Болтая с Эльзой, Эмма не заметила, как они пересекли черту города, в котором ей предстояло провести ближайшие несколько недель. От ее внимания ускользнули и памятники архитектуры Дублина, и прекрасные морские пейзажи, время от времени открывающиеся с трассы, ведущей в Грейстонс.  
— Мило, — прокомментировала она, когда Лиам припарковал машину на подъездной дорожке к небольшому бежевому дому с выцветшей рыжей крышей.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Когда-то это был дом моих родителей.  
Эмма явственно услышала «был» — прошедшее время, и не стала затрагивать, вероятно, болезненную тему.  
— Я приготовила тебе гостевую спальню, — сообщила Эльза, пропуская подругу в дом.  
— Благодарю, — тихо ответила Эмма, разглядывая интерьер гостиной. Комната в серо-синих тонах с парочкой картин на морскую тематику, диваном и кофейным столиком выглядела очень уютно, и Эмма с легкостью могла представить совместные вечера Эльзы и Лиама — спокойные и неторопливые, как и вся жизнь в этом мирном городке.  
— Если ты устала, то можешь прилечь, — предложила Эльза, но Эмма лишь покачала головой в знак отрицания:  
— Я умудрилась уснуть в самолете. Разберу вещи и немного прогуляюсь.  
— Хорошо. Я составлю тебе компанию, — ответила Эльза, а гостья уловила, как хозяева переглянулись.  
— Не стоит из-за меня бросать свои дела. Мне не пять лет, — Эмма закатила глаза. — Я ненадолго выйду на набережную и вернусь.  
Зная, что спорить с Эммой бесполезно, Эльза кивнула:  
— Ладно, — но словив выразительный взгляд мужа, она продолжила: — Эм, ты не против ужина в честь твоего приезда?  
— Вы хоть не вечеринку задумали? — тотчас насторожилась Эмма.  
— Нет, нет, только мы… и кузен Лиама, Киллиан.  
— Тогда без проблем, — легко согласилась Свон: кто-кто, а Эльза не станет заниматься сводничеством, которое ей целый год приходилось терпеть со стороны Руби. — Я помогу с готовкой, когда вернусь, — пообещала она, и, перебрасываясь шутками об общих знакомых, все трое направились с чемоданами Эммы в ее комнату.

***

Гуляя по пустынному берегу и изредка бросая в воду мелкую гальку, Эмма подставляла лицо холодному ветру и улыбалась краешками губ ощущению легкости и свободы, подаренному Ирландским морем. Мысли вдруг стали предельно ясными, словно пронизывающий ветер избавил ее мусора, оставив внутри только важное. К сожалению, этим важным был вывод, что она больше никогда не позволит себе влюбиться — слишком тяжело потом выкарабкиваться из эмоциональной ямы.  
Солнце неторопливо скрывалось за домами, погружая пристань в полумрак и, решив не давать лишних поводов для волнения и не оскорблять пресловутое гостеприимство, Эмма бросила прощальный взгляд на белые гребешки волн и поспешила вернуться к Лиаму и Эльзе.  
Стоило ей войти в дверь, как ноздри защекотал аромат тушеной баранины. Желудок тут же напомнил о себе урчанием, и Эмма поспешила к суетящимся на кухне хозяевам.  
— Киллиан придет ровно в семь, и мы начнем, — сообщил Лиам, глянув на часы.  
— Эльза, как тебя угораздило связаться с мужчиной из пунктуального рода? — усмехнулась Эмма.  
— Знала бы — даже знакомиться не стала, — отшутилась она, за что пострадала ее коса, когда Лиам с притворно-обиженным выражением несильно дёрнул за неё.  
После этого они решили помириться, а Эмма, кашлянув, отвела взгляд. Ведь пылкие поцелуи не предназначены для посторонних, но реакции влюбленной парочки не последовало. В этот момент в дверь позвонили, и Эмма решила взять на себя смелость и открыть. Она ожидала увидеть там кого угодно, но не темноволосого брюнета с невероятно глубокими васильково-синими глазами. Впервые в жизни она сожалела, что подруга не решила стать свахой. Даже данное самой себе обещание показалось не таким уж важным на фоне внезапной симпатии к этому незнакомцу.  
Быть может, ей показалось, но вид у гостя тоже был слегка рассеянным и обескураженным, даже восхищенным. Щеки Эммы залило легким румянцем, и чтобы скрыть смущение, она медленно моргнула, прочистила горло и пригласила его войти:  
— Добрый вечер, Киллиан. Проходите.  
Она распахнула дверь шире и пропустила мужчину внутрь.  
— Меня зовут Эмма, — представилась она, наблюдая, как гость снимает черное пальто. Свон ожидала его ответа с тайным желанием, чтобы его голос оказался скрипучим или резким, а дикция — отвратительной. Только в этом случае у нее был шанс выстоять перед обаянием мужчины.  
— Добрый вечер. Честь познакомиться с вами, Эмма, — произнес он, и надежда Эммы рассыпалась по полу мелкими осколками. Она протянула ему руку, и Киллиан слегка повернув, пожал ее за кончики пальцев.  
— Добрый вечер, Киллиан, — окликнул его Лиам, и он перевел взгляд на счастливо улыбающуюся пару, — вижу, ты уже познакомился с нашей гостьей.  
— Добрый. Знай я, что за гостья у вас, то примчался абие*, — проговорил он, на что Лиам немедля его отчитал:  
— Оставь свои словечки при себе. Нормальные люди их не понимают, брат.  
— Как скажешь, — ухмыльнулся он и, пропустив дам вперед, последовал рядом с Лиамом в столовую.

Пока Лиам разливал вино по бокалам, Эмма уловила, как Киллиан что-то беззвучно шепчет. Ей только и оставалось подмечать странности и находить недостатки, чтобы не показаться легкомысленной идиоткой, способной повестись на симпатичную мордашку. Однако больше поводов поставить отметку в графе «недостатки» в течение вечера не возникло. Киллиан либо молчал, скрывая в уголках губ загадочную улыбку, либо кратко отвечал, предоставляя Лиаму задавать темы и тон беседы. Киллиан лишь однажды вклинился в обсуждение, чем немало удивил не только Эмму, но и брата. Беседа крутилась вокруг программы Эммы: какие места в Грейстонсе нужно показать, когда съездить в Глендалох, сколько дней займет осмотр достопримечательностей Дублина, который не терпелось посетить Эмме. И когда Эльза с Лиамом, ссылаясь на работу, предложили ей подождать ещё недельку, Киллиан с готовностью согласился составить ей компанию в понедельник. У Эммы на миг перехватило дыхание: провести целый день (или больше!) в обществе Киллиана? Это будет огромное испытание для ее силы воли, но Эмма совершенно точно не хотела повторения ошибок прошлого и была настроена удержать своё либидо в узде. Пусть и ценой неимоверных усилий.  
— Если вы и правда не заняты, то я буду рада такому экскурсоводу, — просияла она, мысленно делая себе выговор, за то, что ее слова прозвучали слишком азартно.  
Лиам поначалу чуть странно посмотрел на брата, и это не укрылось от внимания Свон, но потом, будто расслабившись, он признал, что Киллиан станет лучшим гидом из них троих. После чего разговор вернулся в прежнее непринужденно-семейное русло. Любопытство, съедающее Эмму изнутри — ей хотелось выведать о Киллиане хоть что-то, способное избавить ее от наваждения — не получало удовлетворения.  
Эмма даже смогла на какое-то время включить в себе профессионала, который вернул в тюрьму не одного сбежавшего из-под залога. Но все, что она могла заметить, это начитанность Киллиана, сквозившую в его фразах, любовь к старомодным оборотам речи и неуёмный интерес к морю, что, очевидно, сближало его с кузеном.  
Когда Эмма уже почти отчаялась что-то узнать о Киллиане, Лиам заговорил о своей работе, которую тот, безусловно, любил: профессию хирурга он выбрал сознательно и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Блуждающая улыбка Киллиана стала шире, когда кузен заговорил о спасении жизней.  
— А чем занимаетесь вы? — не выдержала Эмма и обратилась к сидящему напротив Киллиану.  
Мужчина слегка смутился и дотронулся до воротника рубашки, словно там должна была быть деталь, отвечающая на этот вопрос. Киллиан задумался, подбирая слова, но Лиам опередил брата с ответом:  
— Киллиан помогает спасать души.

И что это значит? Психоаналитик? Психотерапевт?  
Однако пояснений Эмма так и не дождалась. Она хотела расспросить Эльзу, но вскоре отказалась от этой идеи: чего доброго Эльза пойдет по стопам Руби, и тогда шансов спокойно провести отпуск почти не останется.  
До выходных она и не заикалась о Киллиане. В общем-то ей было некогда: Эльза с Лиамом с повышенным рвением знакомили ее с городом, и к вечеру субботы Эмме показалось, что она знает город как свои пять пальцев. Того гляди к концу отпуска на глаза попадутся все пятнадцать тысяч жителей. Поэтому Эмма решила сменить обстановку и потребовать от Киллиана выполнить свое обещание и отвезти ее в понедельник в Дублин. Она даже набралась смелости и попросила у Эльзы номер Киллиана.  
Разумеется, он был немного удивлен звонку Эммы — в какой-то момент она даже решила, что своим поступком подтверждает миф о бестактных эгоистичных американках, любой ценой получающих то, что им хочется. Однако Киллиан либо думал иначе, либо тоже был не прочь провести время в обществе Эммы, поэтому отговорок искать не стал, и они договорились, что Киллиан заедет за ней в десять утра в понедельник.

***

Утро воскресенья выдалось пасмурным и холодным. Эмма, ощутившая посреди ночи тошноту и слабость, возвещавшие о пике акклиматизации, к полудню почувствовала себя гораздо лучше. К тому же она не хотела, чтобы из-за нее Лиам или Эльза пропускали дежурство в больнице.  
Выпив кофе, Эмма подождала немного реакции организма на дозу кофеина, которая оказалась вполне привычной — захотелось завтракать и действовать. Она приготовила себе несколько тостов и заварила еще одну порцию кофе, после чего следы ночного протеста организма на приезд в Ирландию исчезли окончательно. Улыбнувшись самой себе, Эмма вымыла чашку и направилась в душ, составляя на ходу план на день. Вскоре она выбежала из дома, попутно натягивая перчатки.  
Эмма побродила по набережной, полюбовалась кораблями, медленно покачивающимися на волнах, поболтала с владельцем антикварной лавки неподалёку от ратуши. Прячась от пронизывающего ветра под шарфом, она представляла, каким будет завтрашний день. И должна была признаться, что ждёт поездки не столько новых впечатлений, сколько общения с Киллианом. Порывы ветра вскоре стали штормовыми и, прячась от косых струй дождя, Эмма взбежала на крыльцо ближайшего здания. Немного отдышавшись, она мельком глянула на вывеску: «Приходская церковь Грейстонса». Девушка недолго сомневалась перед тем, как войти: даже ей известна религиозность ирландцев; странно что Эльза и Лиам не показали ей ни одной местной церкви, а теперь у нее был шанс убить двух зайцев: переждать шторм и побывать в месте, куда еженедельно приходят за советом и душевным покоем десятки горожан.  
Дверь, как и ожидалось, была не заперта и она лишь негромко скрипнула, когда Эмма прикрыла ее изнутри. Церковь тускло освещалась тремя лампами, навешенными вдоль прохода. Несколько рядов деревянных скамей пустовали, а тишину нарушала лишь молитва, доносящая с аналоя. Эмме не нужно было видеть лицо человека, чтобы понять, кто облачен в черное одеяние пресвитера. Мужчина перекрестился, умолк и развернулся — и Эмма встретилась взглядом с теми самыми голубыми глазами, воспоминания о которых последние несколько дней вызывали у нее отнюдь не благочестивые мысли.  
— Киллиан? — Эмма задала вопрос, ответ на который был очевиден, но иначе просто не могла: в ее голове образ гладко выбритого темноволосого Киллиана отказывался соотноситься с представлением о священнослужителе.  
— Отец Киллиан, — поправил он и, спрятав Книгу молитв в складках ризы, направился к Эмме.

*Абие - тотчас, немедля (устар.)


	2. Chapter 2

====================  
Пока Киллиан направлялся к Эмме, неверие внутри неё переросло в шок, а шок — в облегчение. К тому моменту, когда он оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в голове Эммы теснилось множество вопросов, но ни один из них она задать не осмелилась. Вместо этого она выдала самую безвредную, по ее мнению, фразу:  
— Там буря. Я забежала, чтобы переждать.  
— Сюда часто приходят, чтобы укрыться от житейских бурь, — улыбнулся он, — присядь и обсохни немного. Я переоденусь и отвезу тебя домой, если хочешь.  
— Да, спасибо, — тихо согласилась она.  
— Хорошо. Вернусь через десять минут.  
Эмма присела на скамейку в последнем ряду, пытаясь привести свои чувства в хоть какое-то подобие порядка — уяснить, что между ними невозможно ничего, кроме дружбы. Хотя она с трудом представляла себе приятеля в рясе, теперь могла не беспокоиться о необходимости сдерживать данное самой себе обещание. Ведь он священник — его душа и тело преданы Богу, ему не нужна земная любовь, и уж тем более —плотские забавы, в которых бесстыдно представляла его Эмма. Она медленно выдохнула, свыкаясь с мыслью, что те не прошенные романтические фантазии, которые связаны с Киллианом, никогда не станут явью.  
Он появился из боковой двери, в которой исчез десять минут назад. Эмма не засекала время, но была уверена, что ровно столько прошло. Теперь он больше походил на обычного мужчину, который появился в гостях у Эльзы с Лиамом пару дней назад. Лишь белоснежная колоратка, выделяющаяся на фоне знакомого черного пальто, выдавала в нем служителя церкви.  
Не говоря ни слова, Киллиан вышел на крыльцо, и Эмма было собралась последовать за ним, но не успела: скрип двери оповестил, что ее закрыли, а рядом послышался голос Киллиана:  
— Местные жители хорошо умеют определять приближение шторма. Странно, что Лиам тебя не отговорил от прогулки. Думаю, скоро непогода отступит, — заключил он, улыбаясь той самой, загадочной, улыбкой.  
— Лиам на работе. К тому же Эльза надеялась, что я проведу весь день дома, — ответила Эмма, отодвигаясь, чтобы Киллиан мог сесть.  
— Почему? Мне казалось, что ты готова исследовать окрестности даже пешком, — занимая место рядом, поинтересовался он.  
— Акклиматизация, — коротко пояснила она.  
Киллиан невнятно хмыкнул, оценивающе взглянув в лицо Эммы. Ее щеки вмиг залило предательским румянцем: пусть она полночи боролась с тошнотой, а к утру ее лицо было серого цвета, по выражению лица Киллиана Свон поняла, что следов этой неравной борьбы он не заметил.  
Воцарилось молчание, но оно не было неловким. Эмме вообще казалось, что самый комфортный звук для Киллиана — это тишина. И всё-таки она отважилась ее нарушить.  
— Я второй раз в церкви, — призналась она, полуобернувшись к собеседнику. — Первый раз меня привели родители на Рождество одной из приемных семей. Мне тогда было одиннадцать.  
Киллиан удивленно приподнял бровь: не ожидал от Эммы подобной, пусть крохотной, но откровенности. Он ведь тоже ничего толком о ней не знал, учитывая, что Свон, совсем как он, весь вечер, в который состоялось их знакомство, о себе почти не говорила. Возможно, он видел многих, подобных Эмме. Быть может, сам был таким, но последовавшая улыбка свидетельствовала о том, что он рад проявленному доверию.  
— Надеюсь, в скором времени тебе придется побывать здесь еще раз.  
— На свадьбе Лиама и Эльзы? — находя самый логичный и положительный повод, предположила Эмма.  
— Да, я рад, что не это не только мои догадки, — мягко согласился Киллиан, на что Свон кивнула.  
— Я знаю Эльзу много лет. И рядом с ним она счастлива, будто оттаяла, — задумчиво произнесла Эмма. — Я никогда прежде такой её не видела.  
Киллиан вновь замолчал, словно подбирая слова для ответа, но вместо продолжения беседы о брате и Эльзе, он заметил:  
— Буря утихла.  
— Наверное, — откликнулась Эмма, прислушиваясь к затихающим ударам капель по крыше. — Мне пора.  
— Я обещал отвезти тебя, — с упреком напомнил он.  
— Я помню, отец Киллиан, — смутившись, отозвалась она и поднялась со скамейки.  
Эмма молча ждала на крыльце, наблюдая, как Киллиан гасит свет в церкви и запирает дверь.  
— Моя машина на парковке, — сообщил он, поворачиваясь к Эмме. И они, огибая лужи и обломанные штормом ветки, направились в указанную Киллианом сторону. Эмма почти не удивилась тому, что автомобиль был отражением хозяина: элегантный, черный, скромный и… удобный. И пусть он был совершенно не похож на ее желтого «жука», было в нем что-то знакомое и привычное.  
— Эмма, позволишь дать тебе совет? — аккуратно поинтересовался он, прикрыв пассажирскую дверцу, обойдя машину и заняв место водителя.  
— Какой совет? — удивилась Эмма.  
Киллиан медленно выехал со стоянки, не торопясь отвечать на ее вопрос.  
— О пребывании здесь.  
— Конечно, — расслабилась Эмма и улыбнулась.  
— Если тебе дорога Эльза, то поживи до конца отпуска в гостинице.  
— Что? Почему? — в голосе Эммы сквозили интонации шока и абсолютное непонимание логики Киллиана.  
— Эмма, я хорошо знаю кузена. Лиам любит Эльзу, но я видел, как он смотрел за ужином на тебя. Он… — Киллиан сделал паузу, поворачивая к дому брата, — Ты сейчас воплощаешь то, что привлекло его в Эльзе. Израненная душа, закованная под прочным слоем льда и неверия. Боюсь, он неосознанно начнет к тебе привязываться. К тому же он всегда был падок на красивых светловолосых женщин, — серьёзно заявил он.  
Рот Эммы вытянулся в удивленную «о»: совет Киллиана был настолько неожиданным и сбивающим с толку, что она не сразу выдавила ответ.  
— Я даже и подумать не могла, — признала она, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Не кори себя. По воле божьей повидал много разбитых сердец и разрушенных семей. Я мог бы сказать напрямую Лиаму, но он только разозлится. Уверен, ты понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, — едва слышно пробормотала она, второй раз за день отходя от шока. Она не лгала: ей даже в страшном сне не могло присниться, что невольно станет разлучницей — человеком, разрушившим счастье лучшей подруги.  
— Если нужна помощь с переездом, у тебя есть мой номер, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он.  
— Да, да, — рассеянно согласилась Эмма. — Но придется быть деликатной, сообщая им об этом, — вздохнула Свон.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что с деликатностью у тебя проблемы, — закончил ее мысль Киллиан, отрывая взгляд от пальцев, крепко сжимающих руль.  
— Читаете людей, как открытые книги, — чуть обиженно произнесла Свон.  
— Нет. Только некоторых, — хмуро ответил он. — Так или иначе мои предложения в силе. Оба. И по поводу переезда, и по поводу Дублина.  
— Завтра в десять, — повторила Эмма. — От меня не так просто отделаться.  
— Я и не пытался, — заметно успокоившись после разговора, отозвался он.

***

Дублин был прекрасен, как и общество Киллиана. Он говорил с таким воодушевлением, с таким энтузиазмом, что Эмма забывала, кто её гид. Более того: парой часов ранее он без лишних расспросов погрузил её чемодан в багажник и предупредил, что раз уж она не сообщила Эльзе и Лиаму о своём желании провести несколько ночей в столице, то он отвезет её в хорошую гостиницу. Эмму удивляла не столько проницательность Киллиана, сколько отсутствие осуждения в его взгляде. Ведь она просто сбежала, струсила — побоялась признаться подруге, что не будет жить у них (и уж тем более смогла рассказать, почему на самом деле предпочла их уютному дому номер в отеле).  
Киллиан медленно, терпеливо и вдумчиво объяснял ей причины Пасхального восстания, без запинки называл фамилии всех руководителей Ирландской республиканской армии, с болью в голосе рассказывал о великом голоде в конце 19-го века. Казалось, что у Киллиана есть ответ на любой вопрос об архитектуре, истории, культуре Ирландии, поэтому Эмма раз за разом прикусывала язык, чтобы не спросить, как он стал священником; как вышло, что такой образованный и привлекательный мужчина отрекся от радостей мирской жизни.  
Проникшись терпением Киллиана, Эмма решила отложить этот вопрос, а, возможно, вообще спросить о прошлом у Лиама. Когда они завершили первую часть предложенного Киллианом маршрута — прошли от Церкви Святого Оуэна до библиотеки Марш — она не выдержала и высказала, своё восхищение его знаниями, добавив легкое недоумение и любопытство, которые съедали её изнутри.  
— Если бы я знала, насколько чудесными гидами могут стать мужчины в рясе, то, пожалуй, чаще заходила в церковь, — серьёзно произнесла Эмма.  
— Сочту это за комплимент, Эмма.  
— Так и есть. Просто… — запнулась она и покраснела, мысленно проклиная, что при Киллиане у неё плохо получается сдерживать себя.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на неё и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Просто все парни, которые когда-либо вызывались стать моими экскурсоводами, спустя час начинали флиртовать. Для них это был лишь способ очаровать девушку, — призналась она и замолчала, румянец на её щеках был едва ли не пунцовым.  
Киллиан рассмеялся легким, непринужденным смехом, а затем добавил:  
— Полагаю, с тобой это не работало.  
Эмма кивнула и мысленно добавила: «До сегодняшнего дня». Нахмурившись тому, что её помыслы опять далеки от добродетельных, она молча последовала за Киллианом в Bite of Life* — кафе неподалёку Собора Святого Патрика.  
Стараясь не выдать мрачных мыслей, Эмма повторила заказ своего спутника и, не слушая его негромких извинений о том, что цены в кафе чуть завышены, сделала глоток воды и вытащила телефон.  
Киллиан отвернулся и что-то беззвучно зашептал. Глянув на него исподлобья, Эмма сдержала готовую сорваться с языка фразу о том, что Эльза передает привет и, кажется, не дуется из-за её отъезда. Её поверхностных знаний о религии, ей хватило, чтобы понять, что Киллиан молится, и она не стала мешать.  
Дожидаясь заказа, она пролистывала снимки, сделанные во время экскурсии, то и дело задерживаясь на тех кадрах, где случилось запечатлеть Киллиана. Когда, наконец, она оторвала взгляд от экрана, то обнаружила, что Киллиан пристально за ней наблюдает.  
— Кажется, тебе есть, чем поделиться в Хвастограме, — хмыкнул он.  
— Где, прости?  
— О, так я называю страницы в интернете, в которой юные леди хвастаются, как великолепно проводят время, публикуя фотографии еды, пляжей и своих ног, — пояснил Киллиан, а Эмма зашлась смехом.  
— Удивлена, что ты вообще знаешь о её существовании, — отдышавшись прокомментировала она.  
— Я, бесперечь**, старомоден, но мы же не в 18-м веке живем, мисс Эмма, — парировал Киллиан, но опомнившись, добавил: — Однако это не значит, что я любуюсь нагими чреслами. Не подумай.  
— Мне бы и в голову не пришло, отец Киллиан, — буркнула Эмма, пораженная столь странным сочетанием слов — столь же странным и неординарным, как и произнесший их человек.— Между прочим, у меня нет профиля в Инстаграм.  
— Что ж, тогда я рад. Видимо, твои фото увидят только друзья, — удовлетворенно отозвался Киллиан и принялся за ланч.  
Пережевывая салат, она слушала план своего спутника на вторую половину дня. Однако запал Эммы почти сразу угас, стоило Киллиану сообщить, что в шесть вечера он будет вынужден её покинуть. Невнятно пробормотав наполненный пониманием и досадой ответ, она допила кофе, доела свой кусок лимонно-миндального пирога и, извинившись, направилась в туалет.  
Из зеркала, навешенного над крошечной раковиной в уборной, на Эмму смотрела женщина с чуть гневными разочарованным взглядом. Пригладив влажными после мытья ладонями волосы, она заставила взять себя в руки. Сегодня Вселенная для Эммы сходилась на лице мужчины, которого она знала несколько дней. Она слушала его так, будто не было ничего важнее слов, которые он произносил своим бархатным голосом. Взгляд его глаз заставлял её сердце биться чаще, и Эмма краснела, как школьница перед первым свиданием. Те несколько случайных прикосновений рук пускали по телу электрические заряды, и ей раз за разом приходилось напоминать себе, кто он такой.  
Эмма не узнавала саму себя.  
Она не могла понять, что пугает её больше: запретное влечение к отцу Киллиану или же то, что она вообще может чувствовать, может смотреть на мужчин без чувства обиды, без злобы и гнева.  
Ещё больше её страшил тот факт, насколько хорошо понимал её Киллиан, и не будь он облачен в рясу, то Эмма наверняка бы решила, что это один из способов влюбить её в себя.  
Ополоснув руки и лицо холодной водой ещё раз, Эмма резко выдохнула и приняла решение: раз Киллиан должен сегодня уехать, то завтра она погуляет по Дублину в одиночестве, а в среду отправится в Глендалох, куда её обещали отвезти Лиам и Эльза. Здесь Эмма отогнала сожаление, что о знаменитом средневековом монастыре ей расскажет не Киллиан, мысленно повторила себе, что это к лучшему, и толкнула дверь в кафе.  
Киллиан беседовал с официанткой, но увидев подошедшую спутницу, улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Кажется, мои опасения напрасны. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.  
Официантка кивнула, забрала пустую посуду и вернулась за стойку.  
— Я уже начал беспокоиться, что у тебя очередной приступ акклиматизации, — прокомментировал он.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Прости, что заставила ждать. Идём? — накидывая куртку, поинтересовалась Эмма.  
— Конечно. Нас ждёт Крайст-чёрч и ещё много чего интересного, — отозвался Киллиан, а Эмма была готова поклясться, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не подмигнуть.

***

Без четверти шесть Киллиан в очередной раз напомнил Эмме о том, насколько консервативны и пунктуальны жители этой части Старого Света. Он помог донести её чемодан до стойки регистрации и, пожелав ей приятного вечера, попрощался. Эмма с сожалением посмотрела ему вслед и вздохнув последовала за портье.  
Горячий душ помог ей прийти в себя. Спустя час после расставания с Киллианом она почти чувствовала себя нормально. Почти. И она злилась из-за этого «почти» — с каких пор Эмма Свон расклеивается после знакомства с симпатичным мужчиной. Сколько их было за последние несколько лет? Но, чёрт возьми, ни один не смотрел на неё так, как Киллиан: прожигая взглядом, заглядывая в душу, как будто не замечая её колючек и стен возведенных вокруг сердца. К злости подмешивалась досада, что ей не позволено пусть в ход своё обаяние и отдаться своим эмоциям, пусть всего лишь один раз.  
Перебрав содержимое чемодана, Эмма нашла короткий топ и узкие джинсы, высушила волосы, нанесла легкий макияж и, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, направилась в паб: ей срочно нужно отделаться от нелепого чувства влюбленности и развеяться. Желательно, в компании знаменитого «Гинесса» и, может быть, местного Дон-Жуана, который завтра покажет ей достопримечательности из числа тех, куда отец Киллиан не сунет носа.  
Паб оказался именно таким, каким показывают в фильмах: шумный, наполненный смехом расслабляющихся после работы людей и звоном соударяющихся бокалов. Заказав себе пиво, Эмма просканировала зал в поисках подходящей кандидатуры. К ее сожалению, ни один из присутствующих мужчин не внушал желания провести с ним ближайшие сутки (читай — не был Киллианом) и со вздохом разочарования Эмма набрала смс Эльзе. Удостоверившись, что подруга действительно не злится на ее маневр, Эмма заверила её, что с нетерпением ждет среды и убрала телефон в задний карман джинсов.  
Эмма попросила повторить заказ, а когда обернулась направо, чтобы посмотреть какую нелепость транслируют на плоском экране, то увидела рядом улыбающегося шатена, чьи сизо-голубые глаза подсказывали, что их обладатель немного захмелел. Эмма, лишь взглянув на него, поняла, что, наконец, нашла достойного кандидата.  
Пробормотав слова благодарности бармену, она сделала глоток и почти повернулась, чтобы начать разговор, но мужчина, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, прохрипел:  
— Что очаровательная американка делает в этом богом забытом пабе?  
— То же, что и ты, приятель. Отдыхаю, — фыркнула Эмма.  
— Согласен. Глупый вопрос. Однако туристов редко заносит в этот район, — прокомментировал он. — Меня зовут Грэм.  
— Эмма, — отозвалась она и пожала протянутую руку. — Я приехала погостить к друзьям в Грейстонс. В Дублине всего на два дня.  
— Вряд ли составить впечатление об этом городе можно всего за два дня, — заметил Грэм, — я живу здесь три года и всё ещё открываю Дублин для себя.  
Эмма разочарованно вздохнула: вряд ли Грэм сможет завтра составить ей компанию. Да и если сможет, то толку с него будет мало. Однако следующие его слова вселили в неё здоровую порцию энтузиазма.  
— Впрочем, питейные заведения и музей «Гинесс» я знаю очень хорошо. Первые несколько месяцев здесь были для меня сплошными днями святого Патрика.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Эмма ответила:  
— Мне нужен гид как раз с такими познаниями, поскольку церквями, соборами и библиотеками я сыта по горло.  
Проговорив весь вечер о достоинствах и недостатках ирландской кухни, они вышли из бара. Грэм проводил её до гостиницы и, на всякий случай протянув визитку, пообещал ждать её на Эйчлин-стрит в девять утра.  
Заснула Эмма с мыслью о том, что грядущий день обещает быть совершенно противоположным сегодняшнему, и, может быть, Грэму, сексуальному эмигранту из Белфаста, удастся отвлечь её. Возможно, ему удастся остановить нескончаемый поток фантазий о том, насколько нежны поцелуи Киллиана.

**Бесперечь (устар.) — конечно, разумеется.


	3. Chapter 3

====================  
Утро Эммы началось с трели, оповещающей о пришедшем сообщении: «Привет, Эмма! У меня 12-часовое дежурство сегодня, но план на завтра в силе. Целую, Эльза».  
Читая смс, Эмма явственно представляла улыбку и жизнерадостный тон, с которым подруга могла произнести эту фразу.  
Раздумывая о том, в чем секрет энергичности медиков в такую несусветную рань – в паре чашек кофе или в иммунитете к нагрузкам, выработанном за годы обучения и интернатуры – она откинула одеяло, поднялась с кровати и просеменила в ванную.  
Когда с гигиеническими процедурами было покончено, а место банного халата заняли джинсы и свитер, Эмма заплела волосы в косу и набрала ответ Эльзе. Она надеялась, что подруга не заметит чуть желчного тона (пусть и разбавленного парой смайлов). Позавтракав, Эмма почти пожалела, что не выждала ещё полчаса. Сейчас, когда её настроение улучшалось со скоростью распространения кофеина по организму, она смогла бы написать Эльзе что-то более воодушевленное и менее саркастичное. Но вместо этого она, мурлыкнув себе под нос, пролистала список достопримечательностей, добавила себе на карту парочку пабов и музеев, попросила регистратора вызвать такси и, забрав из номера куртку и сумочку, вернулась к входу в гостиницу и стала ждать такси.  
Тогда Эмма к своему огромному разочарованию вспомнила о Киллиане. Сделав самой себе выговор, она попыталась думать о Грэме – о том, каким будет её новый знакомый, когда его язык не развязан пинтой пива. Однако вместо этого она словила себя на том, что представляет, как отец Киллиан произносит проповедь, бросая понимающие взгляды на прихожан.  
Не вовремя вспомнилось, как она в попытке забыть Нила, завязала отношения с Уолшем. Совершенно не хотелось наступить на те же грабли с Киллианом. Правда здесь Эмма мысленно отметила, что Нила она любила, а Киллиана знает всего пару дней. С чего её мозг странным образом провёл параллель между чувствами к Нилу и тем, что тревожило её душу после знакомства с Киллианом? С какой стати ей кажется, что Грэм не сможет помочь ей забыть загадочную улыбку и бархатный голос приятеля-священника?  
При этом внутри её щипало мерзкое ощущение, что вчера она дала слабину: ведь ей абсолютно точно не нужна компания. Ей было бы комфортно в одиночку погулять по Дублину. Но нет, она нашла себе провожатого – причём симпатичного и неглупого (если судить по его речи накануне).  
Почему ей казалось, что этот её поступок ни к чему хорошему не приведет?  
Почему так пугало вернувшееся к ней (благодаря Киллиану) после стольких мучительно тоскливых месяцев желание быть с кем-то рядом?  
Пытаясь отогнать подступивший страх, она прикрыла глаза. Непрошенная мысль о том, что Киллиан наверняка молится в минуты малодушия, страха и опасности, заставила её резко выдохнуть и шикнуть на ни в чем неповинного водителя подъехавшего такси.  
Эмма извинилась и протянула ему адрес места, где должна была встретиться с Грэмом.

***

— Доброе утро, Эмма! — Грэм отлип от фонарного столба, который подпирал, ожидая её. — Когда ты не появилась в девять, я начал беспокоиться, что вчерашний вечер мне привиделся! — сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, он провёл рукой по растрепанным волосам и пристально взглянул в глаза Эмме.  
— Доброе, - натянуто поприветствовала она и ворчливо добавила: — У вас здесь у всех пунктик на пунктуальности, или как?  
— Э-э… — смутился поначалу Грэм, но, опомнившись, бодро добавил: — Что ты! Просто мне стало казаться, что я перебрал пива и придумал встречу с тобой, — признался он и засунул руки в карманы тяжелой кожаной куртки.  
Вместо того, чтобы вернуть их беседе непринужденный тон, Эмма «зависла» на пару минут, рассуждая про себя, что подобная куртка – как бы хорошо она ни смотрелась на широких плечах Грэма – Киллиану пошла бы больше. Когда от наваждения не осталось следа, она нашла в себе силы шутливо заметить:  
— Брось, Грэм, ты был не настолько пьян, — она несильно толкнула его в плечо и широко ухмыльнулась – на сей раз почти искренне.  
— Хорошо, что мне пока не придется вступать в клуб анонимных алкоголиков, - пошутил он, но Эмма шутку не оценила и лишь прищурившись посмотрела на него.  
— Начнем с музея «Гинесс»? — предложил Грэм.  
— Сказал человек, который боится уйти в запой, - уязвила его Эмма, но тот лишь рассмеялся:  
— Это было твоё желание, между прочим. Экскурсия по древним соборам мне и самому не помешала.  
— Ты прав, — признала Эмма, — показывай дорогу!

***

Кажется, Эмма сама не заметила, как её мысли от сегодняшнего гида перетекли к вчерашнему. Сегодня она задавалась вопросом, каково бы это было с Киллианом – гулять по узким улочкам, потягивая традиционный кофе с виски, болтать о всякой чепухе, слушать истории и друзьях, которые подтрунивают в самый неподходящий момент.  
Очевидно, её мозг был слишком занят сравнительной характеристикой мужчин, поэтому Эмма, на автомате взглянув налево, шагнула на пешеходный переход. В следующее мгновение она оказалась в неловких объятиях Грэма, и о том факте, что Эмма Свон едва не попрощалась с жизнью из-за чертового левостороннего движения, свидетельствовали выкрикнутое через окно автомобиля «идиотка!» и боль в запястье, за которое Грэм оттернул её с «зебры».  
Чуть оклемавшись от шока, Эмма подняла глаза на своего спутника:  
— Кажется, теперь я тебе обязана своей жизнью.  
На короткую долю секунды ей подумалось, что Грэм воспользуется ситуацией и потребует своё вознаграждение — поцелует — в конце концов, он с вполне очевидным умыслом подсел к ней вчера в пабе. Однако она ошибалась.  
— Ты мне ничем не обязана, Эмма, но если ты любитель fair play, - он замолчал, ожидая её реакции. Она лишь внутренне подобралась и решила дослушать. — Если ты считаешь, что честно будет меня отблагодарить, то я бы с удовольствием поужинал с тобой завтра, — неуверенно закончил Грэм, а Эмма облегченно выдохнула, но вспомнив о планах на среду, нахмурилась.  
— Завтра друзья везут меня в Глендалох, Грэм. Прости. Может, лучше сегодня?  
Пришёл черед Грэма хмуриться и качать головой:  
— Мне нужно работать вечером, к сожалению. Но как насчёт... – он сделал паузу, обдумывая следующую фразу.  
— … присоединиться ко мне на экскурсии? – продолжила за него Эмма и улыбнулась, - да, думаю, нам обоим это пойдёт на пользу.  
Грэм кивнул и выпустил её из объятий.  
Здесь Эмму ослепило: Грэм был бы отличным другом – понимающим, готовым подставить плечо рыцарем, а при желании – собутыльником, что может составить компанию в пабе. Однако нет ни одного шанса, что её тело и душа будут тосковать по Грэму, когда она вернется домой.  
Вместе с осознанием (которое по меркам Эммы Свон пришло как никогда быстро) в ней зародилась надежда, что она действительно сможет обрести в лице Грэма верного друга…  
Эмма поцеловала его в щеку и улыбнулась:  
— Спасибо, что спас меня. Совместная экскурсия в Глендалох – меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
«Представляю лицо Эльзы, когда она увидит Грэма», — с сарказмом подумала она, но уже серьёзнее отметила про себя, что в свете сказанного Киллианом о Лиаме, ее завтрашнее появление в паре с Грэмом будет очень хорошим способом отгородиться от жениха подруги.

***

Каждый из нас в жизни бывает в неловких ситуациях. Любой, кто пытается это отрицать, либо старательно вымарал из памяти подобные моменты, либо нагло врёт. Определенно весь визит Эммы в Ирландию после знакомства с Киллианом можно было описать словом «неловкий». Раздражающие, непредсказуемые и порой опасные для жизни ситуации, как кегли в боулинге, цепляя друг друга, падали с громким стуком, отдавая по расшатанным нервам Эммы.  
Однако среда — солнечная и приятная поначалу (отказавшись от ночных развлечений в пользу сна, Эмма чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, а вид улыбающегося Грэма, стоящего рядом, лишь добавлял блеска её глазам, и без того горящим в предвкушении поездки) — грозила побить все рекорды. Эмме предстояло смущаться под прожигающим взором Киллиана, любопытно косящимися на неё глазами Эльзы и полным надежды взглядом Грэма.  
С её губ едва не сорвалось ругательство, когда она увидела на месте водителя не Лиама, а Киллиана, ведь Эльза её не предупредила – очевидно, не сочла это важным.  
Конечно, Эмма не могла её винить: то, что подруга приехала в компании Киллиана, было неожиданно, да, но кто мог знать, что Лиама вызовут на срочную операцию? Если кто-то об этом знал, то точно не Эмма. Обменявшись с Эльзой шокированными взглядами, она представила Грэму подругу и Киллиана. Уловив на лице последнего тень не совсем ясной эмоции – скорее, разочарования и горечи – Эмма нахмурилась. В его взгляде не было осуждения, лишь вопрос: неужели ошибся? Эмму раздирало двумя противоречивыми порывами: одной половине хотелось объяснить, почему она сочла за благо разбавить их предполагаемый с Лиамом и Эльзой треугольник; другой – самодовольно фыркнуть о том, что Эмма Свон не такая уж открытая книга. Но она лишь попросила Грэма сесть на переднее пассажирское сиденье, чтобы они с Эльзой могли посекретничать.  
Они ещё даже не успели свернуть на трассу Дублин-Шанкилл, по которой нужно было проделать большую часть пути – о чём заботливо оповестил мелодичный голос в навигаторе – как Эльза засыпала Эмму вопросами о Грэме, при этом с её лица не сползала довольная улыбка.  
Эмма отвечала и едва не закатывала глаза от энтузиазма подруги. Впрочем, разве стоило ожидать чего-то другого? Ведь она сама дала Эльзе повод думать, что Грэм – не просто знакомец. Она слишком долго не подпускала к себе мужчин, и теперь любой, кто появлялся рядом, автоматически становился «тем самым».  
 _Да, мы познакомились два дня назад._  
Да, мы вчера гуляли весь день по Дублину.  
Конечно, он не ирландец – переехал из Белфаста пару лет назад – даже американка слышала разницу в акценте.  
Грэм дизайнер…  
Он спас мне жизнь вчера…  
Очевидно, шепот дам, обсуждающих его с живейшим интересом, не укрылся от внимания Грэма, поэтому он полуобернулся к ним и заметил:  
— Ничего, что я слышу ваш разговор?  
Его вопрос можно было бы счесть грубым, и Эмма с Эльзой недоуменно переглянулись, но уловив робкую улыбку на губах Грэма, расхохотались. Когда им обеим удалось унять приступ смеха, Эмма, проигнорировав серьёзный взгляд Киллиана, который она уловила в зеркале заднего вида, поспешила разуверить Грэма в причинах столь бурного обсуждения его персоны:  
— Что поделать, если после проведенного с тобой дня, я не могу удовлетворить её любопытство?  
— Я не очень-то люблю рассказывать о себе, но Эмме за вчерашний день удалось выведать порядочный объем сведений, - обращаясь к Эльзе, заметил Грэм.  
— Я занимаюсь охотой за головами. Не принимай то, что мне удалось раскусить тебя так быстро, близко к сердцу, - успокоила его Эмма.  
— Это она умеет, — подтвердила Эльза. — Так чем ещё ты желаешь похвастать, Грэм?  
В глазах Грэма легко можно было увидеть смущение, но за короткий миг – тот самый, что Эмма внимательно смотрела на него, ожидая ответа, - он, видимо, пришёл к выводу, что лучше быть предельно честным.  
— Мне 32, после развода я переехал в Дублин, пару месяцев бездельничал и заливал горе виски и пивом, потом благодаря другу, Робину, нашёл работу. Занимаюсь ланшафтным дизайном. В свободное время помогаю с проектом реинтродукции волков в Ирландию. Всё.  
Он отвернулся, не желая больше говорить о себе, и начал методично переключать радиостанции.  
Эмма не знала, что ей добавить к словам Грэма, и на немой вопрос подруги: «что тебя не устраивает, милая?» — она лишь покачала головой. В нём всё было правильно, но помимо дружеской симпатии он не вызывал никаких эмоций. Быть может, время исправило бы ситуацию. Возможно, при более длительном знакомстве Эмма смогла бы проникнуться к нему более глубоким чувством, но времени у них не было. С другой стороны, один вид напряженных скул Киллиана пускал по коже холодок. Эмме казалось, что ей чудесным образом удалось побеспокоить тщательно скрываемые под рясой страсти ревность и зависть, и ей не очень-то хотелось быть причиной нарушения обетов и уничтожения его праведности. Ей мерещилось, будто он сдерживает себя, чтобы не украсить беседу едким комментарием или шуткой по поводу идеальности Грэма. Но Киллиан молчал, и, казалось, заразил молчанием всю компанию: Грэм слушал Альберта Кинга, чей голос в ритме блюза напевал что-то об охотнике, Эмма думала о невероятности случившегося с ней после приезда в Ирландию, а Эльза, покручивая кончики волос своей косы, бросала взгляды на Эмму, и когда, наконец, та вопросительно подняла бровь, она тихо спросила:  
— Эмма, когда ты собираешься в Штаты?  
Чего-чего, а откровенной попытки выдворить её из Грейстонса Эмма не ожидала. У неё даже мелькнула мысль, что подруга и впрямь приревновала к Лиаму, и, подобно Киллиану, спешит избавить бойфренда от соблазна.  
— Боже, Эмма, ты не подумай, что я хочу побыстрее тебя спровадить! – уже громче продолжила она, по всей видимости, прочитав на лице Эммы привычное выражение оставленной, никому не нужной девочки.  
— Я думала уехать через неделю, - откликнулась Эмма. Скосив взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, она заметила мягкую улыбку на губах Киллиана, что, как ни странно, подействовало успокаивающе.  
— Как раз об этом я хотела поговорить… Дело в том, что мы с Лиамом хотим пожениться…  
Эмма тотчас сложила два и два: Эльза не хочет от неё избавиться. Наоборот, хочет, чтобы она задержалась до свадьбы. Радость, усиленная облегчением, заставила Эмму выпалить сразу несколько вопросов:  
— Поздравляю! Я за вас рада! Когда? Анна приедет? – она обняла подругу (проигнорировав ремни безопасности, будь они неладны!) и выжидающе уставилась на неё.  
Эльза рассмеялась. Если её и мучили какие-то страхи из-за того, что Эмма выступит против их брака с Лиамом, то реакция последней, очевидно, сняла камень с её души.  
— Спасибо. Анна сказала, что ради такого события прогуляет сколько угодно лекций, а заодно и заставит прогулять Кристоффа. Поэтому единственный человек, которого очень тяжело будет выманить ещё пару лет – это ты, Эмма. И мы не хотим пышностей, поэтому… если ты останешься, то отец Киллиан обвенчает нас в следующую пятницу…  
Грэм при этом отвлекся от радиоволны – до этого проявлял такт и не вмешивался в разговор, никоим образом его не касающийся – и удивленно посмотрел на водителя.  
Эмма решила не посвящать Грэма в подробности и сосредоточила внимание на подруге – не время разбираться с мужчинами, когда подруга решила по-быстрому состряпать свадьбу, пока Эмма Свон собственной персоной посетила их дом. От этих мыслей ей было не по себе. Их с Эльзой связывала давняя дружба, но она никогда не думала, что ради её присутствия кто-то станет форсировать одно из самых важных событий в жизни.  
— Эльза, — мягко начала она. — Я прилетела бы на вашу свадьбу в любом случае. Почему ты решила, что я поступила бы иначе?  
Эльза отвела взгляд.  
— Ты так старательно избегала знакомства с Лиамом, что я решила не испытывать судьбу. Мало ли какие предлоги ты бы ещё придумала.  
— Эльза! — строго проговорила Эмма.  
— Ладно-ладно… Так ты останешься?  
— Разумеется, останусь. Кто ещё организует тебе девичник? — воодушевленно ответила она.  
Остаток пути до Глендалоха Эльза делилась подробностями организации свадьбы. Это отвлекло Эмму не только от мыслей о Киллиане, но и от потрясающих видов: дикая природа «долины двух озёр» в другое время напомнила бы ей родные американские национальные парки, но она была слишком поглощена новостями, чтобы наслаждаться пейзажами графства Уиклоу.

***

Киллиан снова рассказывал, и снова Эмме хотелось укутаться в его голос, как в мягкий плед, который на пару с горячим какао дарит ощущение дома и уюта. И вновь она смотрела на него, пытаясь разузнать тайну превращения в служителя церкви. И очередной раз Грэм оказался вне поля её внимания.  
Киллиан говорил о святом Кевине, основателе монастыря, его жизни и христианском пути, а Эмма ловила чуть отстраненные интонации в его голосе, что удивляло и смущало одновременно. Ей казалось, что сейчас Киллиан должен вещать с особым жаром – ведь это самая близкая ему тема. К тому же его знания без труда позволили бы не один час вести беседу о живописных уголках Ирландии – в этом Эмма уже не сомневалась, но вместо этого Киллиан предложил послушать экскурсовода в музее, а сам остался снаружи.  
Что же она упустила?  
Когда экскурсия была закончена, фотографии сделаны, а Эльза отлучилась побеседовать с Лиамом, Грэм попытался разговорить Эмму, но тщетно. Ей не давал покоя Киллиан и его поведение. Вскоре задумчивость и угрюмость Эммы заметили все её спутники. Поэтому она была благодарна Эльзе, когда та попросила Грэма прогуляться с ней до Круглой башни (и Эмма здесь мысленно слала ей сигналы, чтобы не вздумала давать своднические советы Грэму… Или в этом месте правильнее было бы молиться?)  
— Прогуляемся? — поинтересовался Киллиан, подойдя из-за спины. Он стал по правую руку от Эммы и указал рукой в сторону туристической тропы.  
Эмма растерянно посмотрела в его голубые, как местные озёра, глаза, не решаясь ни согласиться, ни спросить.  
— Не переживай, мы ненадолго – не уверен, что ты выдержишь все три часа, на которые рассчитан маршрут. Пусть и обувь у тебя удобная, — продолжил он, а Эмма, широко распахнув глаза, кивнула, опустила глаза на высокие сапоги, а затем покачала головой, противореча самой себе.  
— Да, да, пойдём, - собрав волю в кулак, наконец, произнесла она  
Ей действительно удалось собраться и переключиться на завораживающие пейзажи, на воплощение романтичности Ирландии, на волшебство этого места, где душе становилось спокойно, где было легко поверить в Всевышнего, где даже кельтские кресты, молчаливо напоминающие о неоднократных вторжениях и войнах, вызывали лишь легкую грусть, но не портили впечатления от долины.  
— Как ты вчера провела время, Эмма? – спросил он после того, как они на приличное расстояние отошли от туристической группы, которую обогнали в самом начале тропы.  
— Спасибо, было весело. Если не считать того, что я едва не умерла нелепой смертью.  
— Полагаю, в роли спасителя дамы в беде выступил доблестный Грэм?  
— Правильно полагаешь.  
— Он напоминает мне Лиама, если честно, - заметил Киллиан, глядя на изумрудные холмы вокруг.  
— Любовью к блондинкам? – съёрничала Эмма.  
— Нет, - рассмеялся Киллиан, — я не об этом. Просто мне кажется, они оба всегда готовы найти того, кому нужно помочь, спасти, выручить или поддержать.  
— Отбирают у вас работу, святой отец? – беззлобно полюбопытствовала Эмма, а Киллиан, сморщив лоб, задумался, что ей ответить. — Я пошутила. Прости, если обидела.  
— Пожалуй, к твоему чувству юмора мне придется привыкнуть, - отозвался он и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Так почему Грэм и Лиам, по-твоему, рвутся спасать подобных мне непутёвых дам?  
— Ты не непутёвая, Эмма, - серьёзно произнёс Киллиан. Щеки Эммы стали на пару оттенков розовее от этого неявного комплимента. — И я не знаю, какая история у Грэма, но вижу в них с Лиамом много общего. А мой кузен как-то спас утопающую девушку – молодую светловолосую француженку. До этого его жизнь не виделась в радужных цветах не только окружающим, но и ему самому. Так вот после того «случая в Глендалохе»... - Эмма хмыкнула и вопросительно посмотрела на Киллиана. — Да, это произошло здесь, на Верхнем озере, - продолжил он, отвечая на её вопрос. — После того случая он как-то быстро нашёл себя в медицине. Можно сказать, вышел из затяжной депрессии.  
— И теперь его хлебом не корми – дай кого-то спасти. Понятно, - закончила его мысль Эмма, попутно отмечая, что срочная операция, вероятно, была не так уж срочной и незапланированной…  
— Теперь он считает, что если бросит это занятие, то удача и счастье исчезнут из его жизни.  
— Глупо.  
— Согласен. Но переубедить его мне не под силу.  
— Не думаю, что Грэм такой же, - задумчиво произнесла Эмма. — Хотя в этом вопросе у тебя больше опыта.  
—У тебя есть все возможности проверить эту теорию, - предложил Киллиан. — Хотя вряд ли до свадьбы Эльзы и Лиама для этого достаточно времени.  
Его слова вторили размышлениям Эммы о том, что времени у них с Грэмом нет.  
— Быть может, стоит задержаться в нашей прекрасной стране чуть дольше? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он.  
— Что? Нет! В смысле я очарована Ирландией и гостеприимством жителей, но мне нужно работать.  
— Хм… раз уж мистеру Грэму, почти прекрасному принцу, не удалось убедить тебя… — Эмма услышала нотки ревности, и в этот раз абсолютно точно была уверена, что правильно расшифровала его тон. — То и мои молитвы не помогут, — вздохнув, закончил он и замолк.  
Эмма подумала, что в её случае могла бы помочь возможность сходить на свидание с отцом Киллианом (ревнующим её, между прочим, хоть и не должен), а лучше – поцеловать, запустив руку в его густые волосы, но она промолчала и невпопад спросила о судоходности озёр. Киллиан с прежним, позавчерашним задором, начал отвечать на её вопрос. 


	4. Chapter 4

====================  
Грэм появился в ее номере в гостинице Грейстонса совершенно неожиданно. Эмма была уверена, что во время ужина после поездки в Глендалох, она расставила все точки над «i». Видимо, Грэм считал иначе. Мало того, что он узнал, где она живет, так ещё решил не звонить перед визитом.  
Шокированная, Эмма поприветствовала его и впустила внутрь.  
«Да где же я непонятно объяснила, что вижу в нем только друга?» — с тоской подумала она и тяжело вздохнула.  
Захлопнув дверь, Эмма обернулась и обнаружила Грэма стоящим вплотную к себе. Проигнорировав столь бесцеремонное нарушение личного пространства, она сделала шаг вправо и проскользнула к креслу, расположенному у кофейного столика. Грэм последовал её примеру и устроился напротив.  
— Что привело тебя в Грейстонс? — осведомилась она. Вопрос прозвучал грубо, но это её не волновало. Её куда больше беспокоил внешний вид гостя — под глазами Грэма залегли сизые тени, белки глаз покраснели, и даже выбритый подбородок и ментоловый аромат лосьона после бритья не могли обмануть привыкшую подмечать детали Эмму: он очень устал — не иначе как поплатился за поездку в Глендалох двумя ночами без сна — работал.  
— Решил пригласить тебя на кофе, — стушевавшись, он натянуто улыбнулся, а уверенность, с которой он преступил порог ее номера, испарилась, ведь тон Эммы не способствовал непринужденной беседе.  
Она провела рукой по волосам, затем потерла переносицу, пытаясь сообразить, положено ли ей, как хозяйке номера, предложить ему выпить кофе здесь. Этим вечером Эмма хотела отдохнуть и обойтись без шумных пабов, где ужинала последние несколько дней. Ведь она была вымотана — бесконечный поток разговоров в Skype с Анной и планирование девичника добавили ей забот и усталости.  
На миг отвлекшись от сидящего напротив мужчины, Эмма не без удовольствия подумала, что, несмотря на всю суету, их совместное с Эльзой времяпрепровождение вышло очень доверительным и насыщенным. Всё-таки они скучали друг по другу, и до приезда в Ирландию Эмма даже не представляла насколько. Когда же из их общения окончательно исчезло напряжение, вызванное предубеждениями Эммы, то казалось, будто они вернулись в счастливые студенческие времена — беззаботные и легкие. От этих мыслей в груди разливалось тепло, а Эмма обнаружила, что витает в облаках — состояние ей совершенно не свойственное. Впрочем, Грэм этого, судя по всему, и не заметил.  
— Я попрошу приготовить, — тряхнув головой, чтобы вернуться к более приземленным вещам, проговорила Эмма и, поднявшись, взяла трубку. С минуту она объясняла администратору, какой кофе приготовить, а когда вернулась в кресло, Грэм, словно сбрасывая усталость, наклонил голову из стороны в сторону и выпрямил плечи.  
— Много работы? — понимающе спросила Эмма. Он кивнул, но посчитал нужным добавить:  
— Но ещё сутки в обнимку с планшетом либо убили бы меня, либо привели в дрянной бар.  
— То есть сегодня я твоя спасительница?  
— Вроде того, — пристально глядя на нее, отозвался Грэм.  
— Что ж, тогда будем спасаться от усталости вместе, — она перевела взгляд на телевизор, работавший до прихода гостя в беззвучном режиме.  
— Вряд ли из меня выйдет путный советчик. Я телевизор почти не включаю. Разве что чемпионат по дартс, — искра интереса, промелькнувшая в глазах Грэма, когда он произносил последнюю фразу, заставила Эмму зацепиться за эту идею: они выпьют кофе, посмотрят несколько партий, а затем… Затем она надеялась, что он не станет злоупотреблять приятельскими отношениями и гостеприимством и уйдет.  
Пустые чашки с кофе звякнули, когда Эмма, меняя позу, зацепила столик и попутно — ногу Грэма. Она начала извиняться за свою неуклюжесть, однако ответом ей стало сонное бормотание мужчины. Она даже не заметила, что он задремал! Увлекшись игрой, Эмма упустила момент, когда он перестал бросать на неё заинтересованные взгляды — когда усталость взяла своё — и гость уснул.  
— Грэм, — Эмма поднялась и попыталась растолкать его, но Грэм лишь издал звук, прозвучавший как что-то среднее между её именем и храпом.  
— Проклятье, — тихо процедила Эмма и, собрав силы в кулак, потянула гостя за руку. С третьей попытки ей удалось поднять его и заставить опереться на своё плечо.  
Кое-как преодолев короткое расстояние до постели, Эмма повалила туда Грэма, чуть подтолкнула его к центру и, чиркнув записку, чтобы как проснется позвонил ей, накинула куртку и заперла номер снаружи. Эмма на автомате кивнула администратору, оставила ему ключ и вышла из гостиницы. Ноги понесли её в сторону пристани, а вскоре, сама того не замечая, она оказалась у церкви. Поколебавшись минуту на крыльце, она неловко перекрестилась и вошла внутрь, где царили полумрак и тишина. У алтаря, опустившись на колени, молилась женщина. Эмма присела на скамейку и прикрыла глаза. В голове роились мысли, не позволяя сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном, но церковь на самом деле действовала успокаивающе — по крайней мере ей хотелось так думать, и понемногу Эмма расслабилась и перестала злиться. Разумеется, она изначально не планировала отчитывать Эльзу за ее решение помочь Грэму — в том что, именно Эльза вмешалась в развитие их отношений, Эмма не сомневалась. Они были хорошими подругами, и она понимала стремление Эльзы устроить счастье всем окружающим, особенно когда её собственная свадьба совсем скоро. Однако неприятного разговора избежать не удастся.  
Вздохнув, Эмма бросила несколько взглядов на боковую дверь, за которой, как она помнила, мог находиться отец Киллиан, но сдержала свой порыв постучать и войти, вместо этого она поднялась и вышла на улицу. Эмма обогнула церквушку и, заметив на парковке одиноко стоящую светло-зеленую «Рено», разочарованно вздохнула и побрела по узкой аллее мимо старого кладбища. Когда Эмма поравнялась со служащим живой изгородью рядом высокого кустарника, её окликнул мелодичный женский голос:  
— Добрый вечер! Вы ищете отца Киллиана?  
Эмма обернулась. Поправляя тыльной стороной ладони волосы, выбившиеся из-под повязки, на нее смотрела симпатичная девушка. Её светлые волосы пружинками рассыпались по плечам, а в серо-зеленых глазах светилось участие.  
— Я искала его, да, но это уже не важно. Спасибо, — ответила Эмма, глянув на садовые ножницы в руках девушки — та очевидно занималась небольшим парком, прилегающим к церкви.  
— Если дело срочное, то можете зайти к нему домой. Он не откажет, — добавила блондинка, возвращаясь к работе.  
— Если уж совсем невмоготу будет, я позвоню, — пробормотала себе под нос Эмма, и чуть громче добавила: — Спасибо. До свидания.  
Девушка вновь перестала подрезать кусты и теперь уставилась на Эмму с неприкрытым любопытством.  
— Эмма Свон, — скорее констатировала, чем спросила незнакомка. — Подруга Эльзы?  
— Да, а вы?  
— Дина Белл, приятно познакомиться. — В том, что ей действительно приятно, Эмма засомневалась в тот самый миг, когда эта фраза слетела с губ Дины. — Отец Киллиан мне говорил… — Уловив в тоне девушки нотки злобы и ревности, Эмма округлила глаза. — Да и городок не большой, новости распространяются быстро.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, — улыбнулась Эмма. Впрочем, улыбка вышла довольно холодной и не коснулась её глаз. Эмма терпеть не могла сплетен, особенно сплетен о себе, а теперь её приезд в Грейстонс будет сопровождать шепот за спинами. И самое печальное — виноват в этом Киллиан Джонс! Это он вынудил ее уехать от Эльзы с Лиамом; это он рассказал о ней Дине; это Киллиан виноват в том, что в ее номере дрыхнет едва знакомый мужчина — Эмма так старалась переключить внимание на кого-то другого, что, сама не заметив, перешла с Грэмом невидимую черту!  
Опасаясь вспышки ярости, Эмма поспешно попрощалась и ретировалась в сторону парковки.  
Вслед ей Дина пробормотала:  
— Уж вам-то отец Киллиан точно ни в чем не откажет.  
Интонация была откровенно злой, и Эмма решила поначалу, что ей это почудилось, но клацанье ножниц, выдававшее ожесточенные жесты того, кто ими орудует, говорили об обратном.  
«Как ревнивая подружка — ни дать, ни взять», — мысленно закатила глаза Эмма. Но тревожный звоночек внутри оповестил, что, возможно, не одна она попала под мягкое, светлое и при этом невероятно порочное обаяние отца Киллиана.

***

Набирая номер Эльзы, Эмма была полна решимости выяснить, наконец, что за история у преподобного отца Киллиана. А ещё поинтересоваться у подруги, в самом ли деле она видит будущее Эммы Свон — ее будущее — рядом с Грэмом. Попутно решив, что придется снять еще один номер в отеле — на случай если гость не проснется до её возвращения.  
Трубку Эльза не поднимала. Поразмыслив минуту, она все-таки решила поговорить с ней лично — Эмма помнила, что подруга сегодня должна быть дома, ведь её смена только завтра утром. В конце концов, ее визит будет куда менее неожиданным, чем визит Грэма.  
Эмма ускорила шаг и, послушав еще одну серию длинных гудков, набрала смс Эльзе о том, что забежит поговорить — в точности следовать примеру Грэма ей не хотелось. Ответа не последовало, но Эмма все равно уже была на пол пути к дому Эльзы и Лиама и сворачивать не собиралась.  
Чуть отдышавшись от быстрой ходьбы, она постучала в дверь. Спустя пару минут на пороге показался Лиам:  
— Эмма, привет, входи! — приветливо улыбнувшись, он пропустил ее внутрь. Эмма чуть смутилась и пробормотала невнятное приветствие. Лишь сняв пальто, она сообразила, почему Эльза не отвечает на звонки. Подтверждая ее догадку, Лиам приглашающим жестом указал на кухню и пояснил:  
— Эльза решила поменяться сменами с Ингрид, чтобы у нее были сутки на отдых после девичника…  
В глазах Лиама впервые за время их знакомства заискрился смех, даже веселье.  
— А-а-а, — протянула она. — Не думаю, что мы зайдем так далеко, чтобы пришлось отходить еще два дня, — заверила его Эмма.  
— Ха! — ухмыльнулся Лиам. — Ты давно общалась с Анной? Даже если вы с Эльзой решите обойтись парой коктейлей, то она вам этого не позволит. Но это к лучшему.  
— Почему? — не удержалась от вопроса Эмма.  
— Ей нужно развлечься. И я рад, что вы с ней проводите много времени вместе. Мне кажется, что переманив ее сюда, я лишил Эльзу друзей и семьи, — Лиам сделал паузу, щелкнул кнопкой на чайнике и принялся протирать посуду. — Я люблю её, и мне больно видеть, что каждый раз, когда Эльза вспоминает о тебе или Анне, в ее глазах застывает печаль. Поэтому…  
— Поэтому что?  
— Поэтому девичник — это очень хорошая идея. И поэтому я сожалею, что ты переехала в гостиницу. Останься ты здесь, Эмма, вы бы могли больше общаться.  
Эмма почти задохнулась. Она послушала Киллиана — без задней мысли последовала его совету — но не додумалась поговорить со своими друзьями, и в первую очередь с Эльзой. Она промямлила что-то о нежелании доставлять неудобства, но ее фраза прозвучала настолько неубедительно, что Лиам прекратил протирать посуду и уставился на Эмму:  
— Киллиан? — вдруг поинтересовался он.  
— Что — Киллиан?  
— Он тебя надоумил переехать? Побоялся, что я недостаточно люблю Эльзу и переключусь на кого-то другого?  
Эмма кивнула.  
— Вряд ли он желал кому-то зла, — дрогнувшим голосом ответила она.  
— Он не прав. Мне не нужен никто, кроме Эльзы, — голубые глаза Лиама прожигали Эмму насквозь. — Не думал, что скажу это по отношению к Киллиану, но сама знаешь, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в…  
— Куда? — недоуменно спросила она.  
— Вижу, ты совсем профан в вопросах веры, — улыбнувшись уголками губ, констатировал Лиам. — Мудрость гласит, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.  
— Да уж, — нахмурилась она, вспоминая тот день, когда забрела в церковь. На лбу пролегла складка, выдавшая усиленную работу мысли. Слишком много информации обрушилось на Эмму за такой короткий момент. И это была даже не информация, а эмоции, с которыми ей иметь дело было даже сложнее, чем с досье преступников и их хитроумными схемами.  
Видимо, попытки разобраться в клубке чувств — своих и чужих — отразились в её глазах, поскольку Лиам бросил на неё беглый взгляд, и вернулся к уборке.  
Эмма на миг представила себя на месте Лиама: ему пришлось убеждать её — почти незнакомого человека — в том, что любит свою будущую жену! Это просто невероятно! Ему хотелось сказать, что ему нужна только Эльза — и ни одна страдающая блондинка из прошлого или из будущего этого не изменит. Она бы, Эмма, уже под землю провалилась от стыда, но Лиам сделал это не моргнув глазом — ради Эльзы. И сделает ради неё что угодно.  
Эмма шумно выдохнула. Он действительно сказал немного — гораздо важнее, как он это сказал — ни грамма лжи или лукавства; ни намека на двойное дно.  
Кивнув самой себе, Эмма тепло взглянула на Лиама:  
— Прости, если я стала яблоком раздора в ваших отношениях. И прости, что не доверяла тебе. Я правда очень за вас счастлива.  
— Спасибо.  
Вновь погрузившись в мысли — на этот раз о священнике с поразительным даром убеждения, Эмма не сразу заметила, что Лиам поставил перед ней чашку с какао, а сам возится в гостиной у телевизора. Она сделала небольшой глоток, присмотрелась к тому, что держит в руках Лиам (а это была бутылка рома) и хрипло поинтересовалась:  
— Я чему-то помешала?  
— Вряд ли ты помешала. Но я решил устроить мальчишник, — просто объяснил он.  
— Что-то не вижу признаков вечеринки, — прокомментировала Эмма.  
— Мы думали немного выпить с Киллианом. Вот и всё.  
— Тогда я пойду, — заторопилась Эмма, допивая какао. — Не буду мешать.  
— Что ты! Не уходи!  
— Проводить мальчишник в компании священника и лучшей подруги невесты — то ещё веселье.  
— Веселее, чем в компании с самим собой, — парировал Лиам.  
В его глазах мелькнула тень былой раны — былого одиночества — едва уловимый след того времени, когда он был одинок, когда он не был знаком с Эльзой. Ещё один признак того, какое огромное место они занимают в сердцах друг друга; свидетельство, что помогли друг другу справиться с душевной болью.  
На миг Эмма представила каково это — иметь такого человека… Заманчиво до покалывания между лопаток и легко до эйфории. Как же тяжело будет, если такого человека потерять.  
Когда-то она думала, что не может жить без Нила, но вот теперь, едва приехав в Ирландию, она совсем забыла о нём. Желала отношений. Запретных. Порочных. И что-то внутри её подсказывало, что даже если бы у них с Киллианом что-то получилось — если бы он не был связан обетами — она всё равно не позволила бы себе полюбить его. Ведь потерять его в таком случае означало бы смерть… Настолько сильнее и глубже он заставлял её чувствовать.  
Её размышления в комфортной тишине, любезно не нарушаемой Лиамом, прервал стук в дверь — и сердце Эммы гулко забарабанило в груди, на щеках выступил румянец, а живот скрутило.  
А вместе с этим на нее навалилось осознание. Осознание того, зачем Эльза вмешалась в их с Грэмом отношения. Её влечение к Киллиану столь же очевидно, как очевидна ревность Дины Белл. Поэтому ради благополучия и спокойствия окружающих, Эльза выдала Грэму карт-бланш. В любой другой ситуации Эмма бы разозлилась. Сейчас она была благодарна.  
— Эмма? — поставленный голос Киллиана заставил ее вернуться в реальность.  
Она обернулась. В глазах был немой вопрос: что она делает наедине с Лиамом. Эмма почти закатила глаза.  
— Добрый вечер, отец Киллиан, — отозвалась Эмма, но на невысказанный вопрос посчитала за благо не отвечать. Она придала лицу невозмутимое — насколько это было возможно — выражение и проследовала в гостиную.

***

Это было необычно и интересно. Действительно интересно слушать истории об их юношеских годах. Вероятно, самые похабные они всё-таки не озвучили, однако оба брата были отличными рассказчиками и слушать их было одно удовольствие. Эмме почти удалось не думать о тех временах, когда Киллиан был молод, свободен и мог подарить женщине свою любовь и нежность. И такая женщина была — её звали Мила. Братья поспешили увести разговор от этого имени, но Эмма безошибочно определила в ней причину облачения Киллиана в рясу священника.  
За разговорами — большей частью захватывающими — они незаметно распили бутылку рома. Когда же был произнесен последний тост, Эмма поблагодарила Лиама за прекрасный вечер и заверила, что ей пора возвращаться в отель. Киллиан обменявшись с братом странным взглядом, поспешил за ней следом и предложил проводить.  
— Не ожидал застать тебя сегодня у Лиама. Наедине с Лиамом, — признался Киллиан, когда они вышли за ворота.  
— Я тоже… Но мне нужно было поговорить с Эльзой, а её дома не оказалось.  
— Днесь?  
— Что?  
— В смысле сегодня?  
— Да, а что?  
— Просто мне мнилось… Неважно…  
— Что неважно?  
— Мне казалось, Грэм сегодня собирался нанести тебе визит, Эмма.  
Кровь в жилах превратилась в жидкий азот, с шипением обрушившийся на сердце.  
— Так это ты отправил ко мне Грэма? — едва сдерживая ярость, спросила она и резко остановилась.  
— Не отправил. Грэм сам меня попросил. К тому же он хороший человек. Он никогда не разобьёт тебе сердце.  
— Какое право ты вообще имеешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь? Я ещё поняла, когда ты решил держать меня подальше от Лиама. Но теперь! Зачем? Я сама могу решить, как мне жить, с кем спать, кого любить и с кем дружить! — ее голос сорвался на крик. Пустынные улицы маленького городка поглотили всплеск ее гнева, и теперь Эмма в ожидании ответа воззрилась на Киллиана, чьи глаза были закрыты, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного. Когда он открыл, в них пульсировали боль и страдание.  
— Разве это не очевидно, Эмма?  
— Что мне должно быть очевидно? — скрестив руки на груди, переспросила она.  
— Что нам обоим будет лучше, если твое сердце покорит другой — тот, кто сможет дать тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь.  
«То, что я тебе дать никогда не смогу», — мысленно закончила за него Эмма. Но даже не это было худшим. Хуже всего было то, что продолжение этого признания, повисшего между ними, возродило чувство вины: «Хотя до сумасшествия отчаянно хочу».  
Как и Лиам для Эльзы, Киллиан был готов на любые жертвы, даже если это жертва собственным счастьем. А это могло означать лишь одно, и Эмма не была уверена, что ей стало легче от того, что ее чувства взаимны.  
— И ты определил на эту роль Грэма? — тихо спросила Эмма, проглотив вину и очередной раз поставив крест на надежде.  
— Ти решать, но он заслуживает второго шанса.  
Эмма возобновила свой путь к гостинице, но Киллиан не отставал. Он шел на пару шагов позади словно телохранитель.  
— Эмма… — окликнул он её. — Пожалуйста…  
— Киллиан… отец Киллиан, — отозвалась она, вновь останавливаясь. — Я не злюсь, правда. Я понимаю. Томных вздохов Дины с вас достаточно. Зачем ещё нужны мои? Вы поступили правильно, святой отец. Так будет лучше для всех. Возможно, даже для меня. Просто я этого ещё не поняла.  
— Спасибо, Эмма.  
Он молчал, словно подбирая слова, а Эмма сдерживала подступающие предательские слёзы.  
— Дина здесь совершенно не при чём, — продолжил Киллиан. — Её мать была настоятельницей в соседнем приходе. После ее смерти Дина стала всё чаще приходить сюда. Она мне как родная. Но даже если бы она стала хорошей женой священника, это не значит, что она стала бы хорошей женой мне.  
— Что, прости? Женой? — выхватив из его объяснений лишь одно слово, Эмма буквально выстрелила им в Киллиана.  
— Да, а что тебя смущает? — недоумевал тот.  
Молчание Эммы по всей видимости, сказало Киллиану больше, чем могли сказать слова.  
— Господи, — пробормотал он. — Ты решила, что я связан обетом безбрачия?  
— Разве нет? — теперь ее вопрос звучал глупо, но Эмма всё равно не понимала, что упускает — как в насквозь католической Ирландии возможно нарушение основных запретов и правил. Что бы там ни говорил ей Лиам, за последнюю неделю этот аспект Эмма успела изучить во всех нюансах.  
— Очевидно, придется прочитать тебе лекцию о конфессиях, Эмма. Я не католик. Я служитель англиканской церкви, — шепотом пояснил Киллиан, в два шага сократив разделявшее их расстояние.  
— И?  
Ответом был робкий поцелуй, наполненный такой нежностью, такой заботой, трепетом и надеждой, что по телу Эммы прошла дрожь. Она отвечала на поцелуй, не до конца веря, что это происходит с ней — с ними.  
— Это значит, Эмма, что ее величество королева Елизавета Вторая, архиепископ Кентерберийский и Генеральный собор не запрещают священникам вступать в брак, — его лоб всё ещё соприкасался со лбом Эммы, губы сложены в слабую улыбку, но в глазах, помимо проблесков удовлетворения и радости, читалась печаль. — Вопрос ведь не в том, что я не могу стать мужем, а в том, что не могу стать таким супругом, какого заслуживаешь ты.  
— А можно это буду решать я? — отойдя от шока, осведомилась Эмма. — И мне показалось, или ты только что сделал мне предложение?  
— Да, думаю, да, — отстраняясь, ответил Киллиан.  



	5. Chapter 5

====================  
— Правда? — переспросила Эмма и пристально посмотрела в глаза Киллиану.  
Будь перед ней любой другой мужчина, попросивший руки после недельного знакомства, она бы выдала саркастичное «Серьёзно?» или рассмеялась ему в лицо. Сейчас же голова Эммы шла кругом, но в мыслях даже не мелькнуло перевести всё в шутку.  
Днем самыми большими заботами Эммы были тяга Анны к умопомрачительным вечеринкам (даже если приглашено всего пять человек) да собственное влечение к священнику, которое можно было бы попробовать забыть, приземлившись по ту сторону Атлантического океана. (И выходец Белфаста, задремавший в её номере). Спустя всего несколько часов после окончания примерки свадебного платья Эльзы, Эмма сама оказалась на грани помолвки. Она едва не выпалила «да» — настолько ей хотелось остаться рядом с Киллианом. В какой-то миг она и думать забыла, что смутно представляет их совместную жизнь, быт и семью. А вот Киллиан, казалось, наоборот, всё это осмыслил.  
— Конечно, Эмма. Я просто не знаю другого способа быть с женщиной. Я могу быть твоим другом, духовником, гидом, учителем, но не могу стать любовником. Я понимаю, что это старомодно, по-пуритански и, возможно, даже чуждо тебе.  
— Не чуждо, — отозвалась Эмма и легко сжала фаланги его пальцев. — Я просто никогда не думала, что услышу нечто подобное в жизни, а не в фильме.  
— Мы совершенно точно не в киноленте и не на страницах романа, — улыбнулся он. — Поэтому давай не будем спешить. Нам нужно узнать друг друга. И когда поймешь, что готова дать ответ, ты мне сообщишь.  
Эмма открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Киллиан притянул её к себе и невесомо коснулся губами её лба.  
— Ты уезжаешь. Помню. У меня есть Skype и телефон. Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется.  
— Звучит так, будто ты готов ждать до конца времен.  
— До конца моего земного пути, да, — тихо проговорил Киллиан. — Но я не хочу принуждать тебя, тянуть в церковь или лишать привычной жизни.  
— Мне казалось, миссионерство никто не отменял.  
— Разумеется, не отменял. Я могу тебя просвещать или увещевать пламенными речами о Всевышнем, только вот единственное, что может заставить поверить тебя — не только в Боге, но и в людей — это любовь. Я в этом убежден. А я еще мне кажется, чтобы полюбить, недостаточно полутора недель. Влюбиться можно с первого взгляда. Полюбить…  
— Только в браке? — закончила за него Эмма.  
— В моем случае — да.  
— Но ты не уверен, что это подходит мне? Что я могу в одночасье оставить свою жизнь, переехать в Ирландию ради тебя?  
Он печально улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Моя жизнь не сильно отличается от жизни большинства обитателей Грейстонса, но совершенно точно отличается от жизни в Нью-Йорке или Бостоне.  
— Эльзе это не помешало, — возразила Эмма и нахмурилась.  
— Верно. Однако они с Лиамом долго переписывались и созванивались. Здесь она обрела любовь, дом, семью, работу.  
— А ещё у нее будет лучшая подруга, если я отважусь сюда переехать.  
— Мне кажется, или ты ищешь причины остаться? — спросил Киллиан, и в его глазах блеснуло озорство и радость.  
Эмма не стала давать прямого ответа — он и без того слишком хорошо читал ее эмоции.  
— Может быть, — куснув щеку изнутри (чтобы не улыбнуться) проговорила она.  
— Тебе холодно, — беря её за руку, прошептал Киллиан. — Идём.  
— Куда?  
— Думаю, можно согреться чашкой какао, раз уж ром не помог.  
— Это уже достаточный повод, чтобы не уезжать, — рассмеялась Эмма.  
— Не торопись с выводами. Быть может, жилище священника приведет тебя в уныние. Или ужас.  
— Это вряд ли. Нил был неряшлив и порой безалаберен. Не думаю, что тебе удастся его превзойти в этом.  
Он только хмыкнул, а следующий его вопрос был о Ниле.  
Прижавшись к Киллиану, Эмма зашагала рядом, выкладывая, как на исповеди, всё, что так долго терзало её душу.

***

Его домик, не отличимый от десятка других, стоявших на прилегающей к пристани улице, оказался уютным и идеально убранным. В каждой вещице — снимке, картине, книге — было воспоминание. Дом буквально дышал историями о прошлом Киллиана и его семьи, но, несмотря на явную принадлежность семье Джонс, дом с такой же легкостью мог оказаться собственностью другой ирландской семьи, обитающей в небольшом городке. Ведь Киллиан был прав — размеренная жизнь в пригороде Дублина не отличалась особым разнообразием — и врачи, и священники, и торговцы, и учителя работали, посещали богослужения и сплетничали. А Киллиан был лишь одним из них, не религиозным фанатиком, а всего лишь мужчиной, который всем сердцем верит в Бога и несет эту веру другим, по мере сил врачуя душевные раны, помогая советом, поддерживая готовых сорваться в пучину греха и порока.  
По крайней мере, таким сейчас представлялся ей Киллиан. Он, как и другие, совершал ошибки и не всегда видел людей насквозь — как это было с Лиамом. Киллиан не был идеален, и это помогло Эмме осознать, насколько реальными могут стать ее фантазии. К тому же призвание и религиозность теперь не удивляли и не пугали Эмму. Вожделение, плотское желание дополнилось трепетом из-за умения Киллиана уважать чужой образ жизни, не навязывать своих убеждений и веры. А ещё в груди разливалось тепло от того, что он был рядом, улыбался, пусть и печально, но главное — хотел быть с ней.  
— Как ты? Сильно устала? Или справишься с экскурсией по дому? — Пока Киллиан готовил какао, Эмма уже успела осмотреть гостиную, и это лишь распалило её желание расспросить его родителях, семье, о решении стать священником.  
— Разумеется, справлюсь, — с вызовом ответила она. Прихватив свою чашку, Эмма покинула кухню, воздух которой был наполнен ароматом какао, кипяченого молока и корицы, и проследовала за Киллианом в библиотеку. Он принялся рассказывать о небольшой коллекции кортиков, которую ему удалось собрать ещё до принятия сана. Киллиан с удовольствием рассказал о своей матери, которая умерла от рака десять лет назад. Об отце, которого не стало ещё раньше. С ещё большим энтузиазмом он говорил о своей учебе, а о Лиаме — с большей теплотой, чем об отце.  
С грустью подумав, что едва ли у нее было, что рассказать и показать Киллиану, Эмма закусила губу. Ее квартира последний год была похожа на склад, заставленный коробками. Да и кроме подруг, лучшая из которых давно уехала из США, ей не о ком было рассказывать.  
Эмма зевнула, деликатно прикрыв рукой рот. Ей не было скучно, это можно было сказать наверняка, но усталость начала брать своё, и, взглянув на часы, Эмма подумала, что неплохо было бы Грэму проснуться. Однако она решила выждать ещё полчаса — вдруг ее гость объявится. Если же нет — придется-таки снять ещё один номер.  
Она стала задавать вопросы Киллиану — ей будто включили третье дыхание за сегодняшний изматывающий вечер — с таким пылом она расспрашивала его обо всём. Однако подсознательно Эмма понимала, что со стороны это выглядит неприлично — будто она не хочет уходить из дома, куда пришла в гости.  
Очевидно, работа мысли отразилась на её лице, поскольку Киллиан не преминул об этом спросить.  
— Эмма, тебя ведь не выселили из гостиницы?  
— Ты о чём?  
— Я только рад, что ты с такой дотошностью подошла к изучению моего прошлого, но мне почему-то кажется, что ты не хочешь возвращаться.  
— Я бы с радостью, но в моем номере спит Грэм.  
Киллиан поперхнулся.  
— Я полагал, он уехал в Дублин… — тихо проговорил он.  
— Он уснул у меня в номере. Поэтому я пришла к Лиаму. Вернее я шла поговорить с Эльзой — думала, это она решила поработать свахой…  
Эмма замолчала и робко посмотрела в глаза слегка ошарашенному Киллиану.  
— Я сниму номер рядом. Пусть он выспится, — она потупилась: неловко было признаваться мужчине, час назад сделавшему ей предложение, в том, что в ее номере спит едва знакомый человек.  
— Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, — нашелся Киллиан.  
— Нет, нет! Что ты! Я вернусь в гостиницу, — промямлила Эмма.  
— Эмма, — Киллиан подошёл ближе и большим пальцем приподнял её подбородок, заставив взглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты устала, я же вижу. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что никаких посягательств с моей стороны не будет.  
— Да я не о своей репутации беспокоюсь…  
— О, Эмма. Поверь, сплетня о нас уже разнеслась по всему Грейстонсу. Твоя ночевка лишь добавит ей остроты, — ухмыльнулся Киллиан.  
— Ладно, — согласно кивнув, пробормотала она и вложила свою руку в его ладонь.

***

Дразнящее прикрытые веки солнце, запах водорослей, мягкость простыней, скользящих по коже, приглушенный шелест волн и даже вкус какао с корицей — все органы чувств называли это место домом, которого у Эммы никогда не было, но во снах он представлялся ей именно таким. Умиротворяющим. Надежным. Комфортным.  
Эмма улыбнулась тому, что наконец-то четко смогла понять, с чем у нее ассоциируется дом. Распахнув глаза, она недолго любовалась игрой редких пылинок, вздернутых с подоконника очередным порывом ветра. Лишь тогда Эмма осознала, что это был не сон. Её сердце пропустило удар от неожиданного открытия. Однако тот факт, что дом отца Киллиана, в котором она провела меньше суток, показался ей родным и давно знакомым, не вызвал панической атаки и желания сбежать. Наоборот, дополнявшее плеск волн бормотание-речитатив, доносившееся из-за стены, странным образом успокаивало и заставляло мыслить ясно. Эмма и не думала, что может так четко мыслить, не выпив пару чашек кофе. Ведь в ее голове уже неслись, обгоняя друг друга, вопросы, предположения, бесчисленные «если», «вдруг» и «возможно». Хотя на вопрос, каково это — начинать день не с нажатия кнопок на кофеварке, а с молитвы, она уже знала ответ. Это не так уж плохо.  
Эмма потянулась и, не теряя времени вылезла из-под одеяла. Проворно впрыгнув в джинсы и натянув пуловер, она наконец вспомнила о телефоне и, как следствие, о спящем в ее номере госте. Она вытащила аппарат из-под подушки и с разочарованно простонала: серьёзно же Грэм устал, раз отключился на двенадцать часов.  
В попытке расчесать сбившиеся в облако над головой волосы, Эмма запустила в них пальцы и ещё раз простонала. Без расчески, оставшейся во внутреннем кармане куртки, привести себя в приличный вид уж точно не получится. Эмма выскользнула в коридор, где в тот же миг столкнулась с Киллианом. К тому, как сексуально он будет выглядеть в обычной серой футболке и линялых джинсах, она была не готова — в животе запорхали бабочки, а в голове мелькнула неясная мысль, что ее влечение к священнику никак не связано с желанием получить запретный плод. Домашняя версия Киллиана ей нравилась куда больше, чем одетая в рясу и строгую колоратку. Эмма несколько раз мигнула, чтобы рассеять наваждение и, собрав волю в кулак, посмотрела ему в глаза, надеясь, что ее мысли в этот раз ему угадать не удастся.  
— Доброе утро, Эмма! — бодро поприветствовал он и чмокнул её в щеку.  
— Доброе, — отозвалась она, соображая, что важнее: бежать в ванную, будить Грэма или позволить-таки себе минутку нежности. Последнее победило.  
Эмма обвила руками его шею и поинтересовалась:  
— Надеюсь, ты не посчитал меня демоном, выскочившим не из преисподней, а из гостевой спальни?  
— Конечно, нет. Ты ничем их не напоминаешь, — серьёзно отозвался он. Эмма сглотнула, но сдержала готовый сорваться с языка вопрос. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
Киллиан провел руками по ее волосам, приглаживая их, и добавил:  
— Но ванная в твоем полном распоряжении.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала Эмма и невесомо поцеловала его в губы, попутно вдыхая ментоловый аромат лосьона после бритья и зубной пасты.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Как насчет овсянки на завтрак?  
— Ты же шутишь, — отозвалась Эмма, высвобождая Киллиана из своих объятий и направляясь в сторону ванной.  
— Так точно. Я сделаю тосты с мармеладом…  
— Вот это другой разговор, — обернувшись на пороге, она наградила его улыбкой и, уловив ответную ухмылку, прошмыгнула внутрь.  
Через пятнадцать минут Эмма, умытая, причесанная и очень голодная, заявилась на кухню. Она почти ощущала вину из-за того, что доставляет Киллиану столько хлопот. Хотя, казалось, он этого и не замечал.  
— Прошу к столу, — Киллиан жестом указал на сложенные горкой тосты.  
Когда Эмма устроилась на высоком стуле, он занял место напротив и сделал несколько глотков…  
— Чай? — неуверенно спросила Эмма.  
— Угу. Не переживай. Кофе я варю неплохо, но сам его почти не пью.  
— Ясно, — прожевав тост, она отпила кофе, не без удовольствия отмечая, что он, конечно, не как в Старбаксе (кажется, по американским кофейням она скучать будет больше, чем по людям…), но вкуснее сваренного Эльзой — а уж подруга давным-давно была в курсе предпочтений Эммы.  
— Слова не расходятся с фактами, — подытожила она и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его запястья. — Надеюсь, я не разрушила твои планы и не превратила утро в суету и кошмар.  
Киллиан перевернул ее руку и большим пальцем провел по ее ладони, повторяя линии на ней.  
— Конечно, не разрушила. Сегодня лучшее утро за многие годы, Эмма. Но мне пора на богослужение. Опоздание я позволить себе не могу.  
Эмма кивнула.  
— Тогда нам лучше поторопиться.  
Киллиан перестал вычерчивать узоры на ее ладонях и вернулся к завтраку. Ещё через пару минут, он извинился и скрылся в своей спальне, а Эмма заняла себя мытьем чашек.

***

Стоило им выйти из дома, как их с Киллианом настиг удивленный женский возглас.  
— Отец Киллиан? Эмма?  
Мимоходом глянув на подъездную дорожку, Эмма приметила припаркованный там «Рено», поэтому её надежда, что окликнула их не Дина, вмиг растаяла.  
— Доброе утро, Дина, — Киллиан повернулся и потянул за собой Эмму. Она нехотя последовала его примеру. Встретившись взглядом с Диной, Эмма увидела в глазах той презрение и обиду. Под ложечкой засосало. Эмма ощутила себя едва ли не девицей легкого поведения, утянувшей праведного мужчину в вертеп порока и разврата.  
Стараясь не подавать вида, что ей неприятно отношение Дины, Эмма пробормотала невнятное приветствие и извинившись, поторопилась ретироваться в сторону гостиницы. Киллиан нагнал ее в два шага и ухватил её за локоть.  
— Не сбегай. Мы можем тебя подвезти.  
Издали послышался смешок Дины.  
— Нет-нет! Я лучше прогуляюсь. Это полезно.  
Киллиан закатил глаза и тихо, чтобы Дина их не смогла расслышать, проговорил:  
— Я ей объясню. Дина поймет.  
Эмма не стала спорить, хоть и была не согласна с его утверждением.  
Он поцеловал костяшки её пальцев и попрощался.  
— До завтра, Эмма. Хорошо тебе провести время.  
— Спасибо. До встречи.  
Эмма ещё раз кивнула Дине и зашагала в сторону центра городка. Спустя несколько минут она услышала звук работающего двигателя, затихающий по мере того, как машина Дины удалялась в сторону пристани.  
Запретив себе вчера думать о чем-то серьёзном — о предложении Киллиана, Эмма надеялась спокойно поразмыслить об этом сегодня, чем и намеревалась заняться после того, как побеседует с Грэмом.Она прибавила шагу, попутно выискивая в бумажнике визитку Грэма. Её терпению и гостеприимству пришёл конец.  
Длинные гудки в трубке свидетельствовали, что Грэм ещё спит. Эмма набрала несколько раз перед тем, как на другом конце провода послышался хриплый после сна мужской голос.  
— Доброе утро, спящий красавец.  
— Привет, Эмма, — прочистив горло, проговорил Грэм. — Только не говори, что я…  
— Заснул у меня в номере? Да.  
— Прости. Ты что, меня до кровати тащила?  
— Ага. Ты выглядел очень уставшим и не реагировал на мои попытки заставить тебя добраться в постель самостоятельно.  
— Ещё раз прости.  
— Ничего.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Эмма, я вчера хотел кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Давай я приду и мы всё обсудим, ладно?  
 — Хорошо. Я спущусь вниз. Завтрак же здесь подают?  
— Не спустишься. Ключ на ресепшене. Придется дождаться моего возвращения, — со вздохом сообщила Эмма. — Я скоро.

***

Администратор с интересом рассматривал Эмму, когда та потребовала ключ от своего номера.  
«Неужели городские сплетники и впрямь растрезвонили обо мне и Киллиане?» — мелькнуло у нее в голове. Она закатила глаза.  
Разговор с Грэмом вышел на удивление спокойным. Кажется, они наконец поняли друг друга. Когда Эмма намекнула, что подумывает о переезде в Грейстонс, он лишь улыбнулся и сказал, что будет рад, если здесь у него появится ещё один друг. Это чувство было взаимным. Пусть теперь Эмма сомневалась, что сможет запросто выпивать вместе с ним в баре, но неглупого, трудолюбивого и порядочного друга терять не хотела.  
Уходя, он сообщил Эмме, что Эльза пригласила его на свадьбу — когда Грэм выяснял, как добраться до отеля в Грейстонсе.  
— Надеюсь, ты придешь? Пусть и не в качестве моего спутника, — от души попросила Эмма.  
— Приду, если на заказчики опять не забракуют проект и не заставят переделывать его с нуля, — отшутился он.  
— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся.  
Он кивнул и скрылся за дверью.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Эмма наспех стянула одежду и направилась в душ. Чуть позже, расчесывая влажные волосы, она с удивлением осознала, что и Киллиан, и Эльза хотели видеть ее рядом с Грэмом — оба способствовали тому, чтобы они встретились, и желательно не раз.  
«Интересно, как отреагирует Эльза на то, что мы с Грэмом останемся лишь друзьями?» Этот вопрос потянул за собой куда более интересный и важный: как подруга отреагирует на новость о предложении Киллиана.  
Что ж, был лишь один способ узнать. Она взяла стоящий на подзарядке телефон и решила сообщить, что составит ей компанию по пути в аэропорт. Так у них будет час времени, чтобы всё обсудить. 


	6. Chapter 6

Большую часть рассказа Эльза молчала, изредка бросая на неё укоризненные и удивленные взгляды. Умение подруги держать ситуацию под контролем — неважно в операционной или за рулем автомобиля — было лишь на руку им обеим, и никому другому Эмма бы не отважилась выдавать столь шокирующие новости в дороге. Однако невозмутимость Эльза сохраняла до последней части, касающейся предложения Киллиана. Стоило словам о вчерашних событиях сорваться с губ Эммы, как она притормозила и, проигнорировав сигнал навигатора, оповестивший, что они отклонились от маршрута, направила автомобиль в центр ирландской столицы.  
— Куда мы едем? — сипло поинтересовалась Эмма. Она понятия не имела, как воспринимать отсутствие какой-либо реакции на ее отношения с Киллианом. Ведь, несомненно, Эльза была удивлена, но ни одобрения, ни возмущения пока не высказала.  
— За кофе, — коротко пояснила Эльза, а Эмма заметила, что уголки губ подруги приподнялись в едва уловимую улыбку, и у нее от души немного отлегло.  
— Прости, что не рассказала обо всём раньше, — пустилась в оправдания Эмма. — Я боялась, что если проявлю интерес к священнику, ты сочтешь меня испорченной. Я и сама себя такой считала, если честно.  
 — Ты же знаешь, что я бы не стала осуждать. Раньше по Киллиану сохла половина Грейстонса, но ему удалось унять эту лихорадку. В городке теперь убеждены, что матримониальные отношения его не интересуют, — пояснила Эльза и замолчала.  
— И всё-таки говорить об этом было тяжело, — со вздохом проговорила она. — Я давно не делилась личными переживаниями и забыла, как это делается.  
— И засранец Нил сыграл в этом немаловажную роль.  
— Наверное, мы с Нилом просто не подходили друг другу. Мы были слишком неприкаянными, чтобы создать семью, не знали, с какой стороны подойти и с чего начать… — рассудительно произнесла Эмма. Чувства к бывшему бойфренду остыли, кристаллизовавшись в горький опыт, о котором Эмма могла теперь говорить спокойно, пусть из-за Нила она надолго закрылась в себе и отгородилась даже от друзей.  
С минуту Эльза размышляла над её словами.  
— Мне никогда не нравился Нил, а ты так страдала из-за него…. Я тогда по уши была влюблена в Лиама и огорчалась, что в твоей жизни нет кого-то похожего.  
— Лиам и Киллиан не похожи, — запротестовала Эмма.  
— Они оба хорошие люди, но важнее то, что Лиам дал мне чувство принадлежности. Именно к нему я хочу возвращаться, когда ухожу на дежурство, уезжаю на конференцию или улетаю проведать Анну. В отличие от Нила, Киллиан может стать твоим домом.  
Эмма вздрогнула: насколько четко Эльза сформулировала ее собственные ощущения о Киллиане.  
— А Грэм мог бы? — не удержалась от вопроса она.  
— Трудно сказать, — уклончиво ответила Эльза. — Вы так быстро поладили. Я решила, что это очень хороший знак, учитывая, как тяжело ты сходишься с мужчинами. Но сегодня тебе удалось перевернуть моё представление, Эмма Свон! — рассмеялась она и заглушила двигатель.  
Эмма не сразу поняла, что они стоят у входа в «Старбакс».  
— Почему ты мне раньше не сказала, что в Ирландии есть мои любимые кофейни? — округлив глаза, осведомилась она.  
— Во-первых, это был бы запрещенный приём. Во-вторых, ты и сама могла бы поискать в интернете. Ирландия — это не необитаемый остров, знаешь ли.  
— Понятно, — пробубнила Эмма.  
— Странно, что ты не заметила ни одну из них, пока гуляла по Дублину, — издав сдавленный смешок, подначила ее Эльза.  
— О, знаешь ли, я слушала своих гидов, а для них очередная сеть кофеен — не достопримечательность.  
— Я так и поняла, — многозначительно хмыкнула Эльза.  
Войдя внутрь, они заказали кофе и заняли столик у стены, декорированной под гигантскую карту мира.  
— Мы не опоздаем в аэропорт? — с беспокойством спросила Эмма, чем заставила Эльзу взглянуть на часы.  
 — Нет. Рейс Анны и Кристоффа прибывает в 12-20. Паспортный контроль и получение багажа и займут ещё минут тридцать-сорок. В лучшем случае. Поэтому у нас в запасе час, — твердо проговорила Эльза, поправляя резинку, стягивающую её светлый хвост.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением в голосе отозвалась Эмма и, услышав, как бариста назвал их имена, поспешила получить любимый ими обеими латте.  
— Что ты будешь делать? — грея руки о стаканчик, Эльза то и дело подносила его ко рту и делала маленькие глотки.  
— Не знаю, — тяжело вздохнув, отозвалась Эмма. — Меня не пугает переезд. С бостонской квартиры я съехала, а поисками жилья в Нью-Йорке заниматься планировала по возвращении. На это время меня обещала приютить Руби. Так что мне по большому счету и возвращаться некуда.  
— Тогда в чём дело? Ты разве не хочешь дать ему шанс?  
— Очень хочу. Меня пугает то, что пути назад не будет. Для Киллиана отношения, брак — это на всю жизнь и даже дольше. Он не разобьет мне сердце, но что если я разобью сердце ему? Не оправдаю его ожиданий? Не справлюсь с ответственностью? Да что там говорить — я совсем ничего не знаю о религии. О существовании Бога никогда особенно не задумывалась, — тихо и печально проговорила она.  
— Эмма, неужели ты думаешь, Киллиан настолько глуп и непоследователен? — пристально глядя в ей в глаза, начала Эльза. — Он не стал бы и рта открывать, если бы не подумал о тебе как о своей супруге. Киллиан не стал бы предлагать того, что посчитал бы для тебя неподъемной ношей. Он очень верит в Бога. Но ещё он верит в тебя. Мне кажется, это очевидно.  
Эмму словно ударили током, ведь она только сейчас поняла, что Киллиан любил и верил не потому, что изучил толстые фолианты, нашел доказательства или просмотрел досье, содержащее всю её подноготную — ему это не нужно, чтобы чувствовать и доверять. Он не следовал каким-либо правилам или рекомендациям церкви, говоря о необходимости узнать друг друга — понимал, что ей нужно время. Это восхищало Эмму и немного пугало — ведь сама она так не умела.  
Чтобы немного успокоиться, обдумать слова лучшей подруги и её предстоящее венчание, Эмма отпила кофе и стала разглядывать Североамериканский континент на стене. Эльза вытащила телефон и начала набирать сообщение, тактично ей не мешая.  
— Вы ведь венчаетесь с Лиамом. Как ты к этому пришла? Из-за того, что он в тебя верил? — наконец прервала молчание Эмма.  
— Можно и так сказать… Лиам на многое открыл мне глаза, — рассеянно пробормотала Эльза и отложила телефон в сторону. — Номинально, я лютеранка, но я больше верю в силу скальпеля и мастерство хирурга. А ещё я видела, как люди, которых медицина списала, выздоравливали. И пока наука не объяснила эти факты, хотя я сомневаюсь, что это вообще под силу человеку, я буду верить во Всевышнего и в то, что он слышит людские молитвы.  
— Логично, — едва слышно откликнулась Эмма.  
 — И это возвращает нас к вопросу, как ты поступишь? Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты нашла в себе место для Бога, для Киллиана, для меня и осталась здесь.  
— Я тоже. Но вряд ли я смогу ответить на этот вопрос, пока не почувствую то, о чем говорите вы с Киллианом, — она поболтала в стаканчике остатки кофе, а затем, подушечками пальцев очерчивая русалочьи хвосты на логотипе, прошептала: — Только для этого нужно время, и Киллиан, к счастью, готов ждать.  
— Быть может, времени потребуется гораздо меньше, если ты позволишь себе любить и перестанешь закрываться от близких.  
Эмма покачала головой — она уже приняла решение.  
— Я пока не могу остаться. Вернусь в штаты, поживу в Нью-Йорке и прислушаюсь к себе. Если мой дом и впрямь здесь, то возьму билет в один конец до Дублина. А пока… давай забудем о моих проблемах и вспомним о твоей свадьбе, — заключила она и, тряхнув головой, улыбнулась.  
— Можно подумать, мы говорили о чем-то другом последние несколько дней. Поверь, приезд моей сестренки только всё усугубит, — закатив глаза, фыркнула Эльза, но спорить не стала. — Поэтому я рада, что мы поговорили. И я буду надеяться, что ты вернешься.  
Она протянула руку и несильно сжала запястье Эммы, видимо, стараясь этим дружеским жестом выразить поддержку и принятие любого её решения.

***

Присутствие Анны разряжало царившую в баре атмосферу. Младшая сестра Эльзы в прошлые визиты подружилась с Диной, и теперь щебетала с ней о цветах для свадьбы, старательно не замечая ненавидящих взглядов, которые та бросала на Эмму. Эльза позволила себе расслабиться и, выпив пару стопок текилы, осоловевшими глазами взирала на подруг и приятельниц. Эмма негромко беседовала с Мэри Маргарет — учительницей в Грейстонской школе совместного обучения.  
— Может, вы мне расскажете, Эмма, почему во взгляде нашей милой мисс Белл полыхает огонь инквизиции, когда она сморит на вас? — слизнув соль с руки, Мэри Маргарет выпила свою стопку, закусила её долькой лимона и вопросительно уставилась на Эмму.  
— Ну… — протянула она, соображая, какую часть правды стоит рассказать. Мэри Маргарет располагала к себе, в ней чувствовались доброта и порядочность, но, несмотря на выпитый алкоголь, приятно согревавший желудок, Эмма не спешила распространяться о том, что произошло между ней, Киллианом и Диной.  
— Бросьте, Эмма. Я умею хранить секреты, — заговорщицки проговорила Мэри Маргарет и несильно толкнула её локтем в бок.  
Эмма мельком взглянула на Дину и, поколебавшись ещё несколько секунд, поведала о том, что они с Киллианом симпатичны друг другу, от чего мисс Белл не в восторге.  
— Значит, в этот раз сплетни — это не сплетни, а новости. Что ж, я рада за Киллиана. Он хороший брат и друг, — она насыпала соль на руку и зажала между пальцами лимон, приготовившись выпить следующую рюмку. — Вы уже решили, чем будете заниматься здесь, в Ирландии, Эмма? — следуя понятной только ей самой логике, осведомилась Мэри Маргарет и быстро выпила свою текилу.  
— Вы о чём? — недоумевала Эмма. Краем уха она уловила сдавленный смешок Эльзы, но подруга больше ничем не выдала её планов.  
— Вы же планируете встречаться, узнать друг друга? Это трудновато сделать, если один живет в Ирландии, а другой — в США.  
— Смею заметить, Мэри Маргарет, здесь ты ошибаешься, — вставила Эльза и стала поочередно наполнять все пять рюмок.  
— Ой, прости. Видимо, я недооцениваю возможности современных технологий, — учительница покраснела, очевидно вспомнив, как сошлись Лиам и Эльза.  
—А тебе так вообще недели хватило, чтобы рассмотреть в Дэвиде своего прекрасного принца. Все это знают, — напомнила ей Эльза и подмигнула.  
— Не все, — возразила Эмма. Приподняв рюмку, она отсалютовала Эльзе и резко вылила жидкость в рот, отправляя следом кусочек лайма.  
Мэри Маргарет пустилась в повествование, с каждым словом которого у Эммы всё сильнее сжималось сердце. Они с Дэвидом познакомились в Ливерпуле, где тот гостил у друга. Как-то вечером он спас Мэри Маргарет от грабителей. В знак благодарности она пригласила его на ужин, после которого Дэвид позвал её в Ирландию.  
— И вы согласились? — ошеломленно спросила Эмма.  
— Нет, — выпалила Мэри Маргарет, но через секунду поправила себя: — Вернее не сразу — через неделю собрала чемоданы и перебралась на другой берег Ирландского моря. И ни разу об этом не пожалела, — с мечтательной улыбкой на губах закончила она.  
— Вау, — вырвалось у Эммы. Она перевела вопросительный взгляд на Эльзу: «Мол, ты серьёзно думаешь, что меня можно пронять рассказами о любви с первого взгляда?»  
Эльза в ответ покачала головой. «И в мыслях не было», — читалось в ее глазах, пусть они и были подернуты завесой хмельного тумана.  
— Но не всем так везет, как мне, — чуть самодовольно произнесла Мэри Маргарет. — Иногда любви нужно проявить себя. Поэтому если надумаете остаться в Грейстонсе, то в школе всегда найдется место тренеру.  
Мысленно Эмма издала издевательский смешок — работа с детьми её никогда не прельщала.  
— У нас школа совместного обучения, — тем временем продолжила Мэри Маргарет. — Ученики очень разные — есть дети эмигрантов, сироты, дети состоятельных родителей. Мы формируем у них уважение друг к другу — это девиз нашей школы.  
А вот эта фраза, свидетельствовавшая, что Мэри Маргарет не только хороший преподаватель, но и единственный относительно трезвый человек в их компании, зацепила Эмму сильнее, чем она могла бы подумать. Ей, сироте, приходилось нелегко и в школе, и в колледже.  
— Спасибо. Я буду знать, к кому обращаться, — поблагодарила Эмма, промолчав, что произойдет это, вероятно, нескоро.  
— Без проблем.  
В этот момент Дина, притихшая во время рассказа Мэри Маргарет, что-то процедила сквозь зубы. Интуитивно Эмма поняла, что та вновь злится из-за неё. Однако зарождающийся конфликт уладила Эльза, пригрозившая вылить ведерко с водой и кубиками льда на вспыхивающую без особых причин мисс Белл.  
Дина недобро зыркнула на них обеих, но Эмма нашла в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ и, легонько толкнув локтем Эльзу, напомнила:  
— Помнишь, что мы в колледже считали самым лучшим способом примирения?  
— Совместный песенный позор, — тут же отозвалась она и перевела взгляд на микрофон.  
— Точно, — коварно улыбнувшись, Эмма припомнила, что Эльза никогда не упускала возможности спеть караоке.  
«Посетители местного бара наверняка надолго запомнят», — пронеслось у неё в голове, когда они закончили свои завывания Wannabe. Впрочем, в тот момент она чувствовала себя одной из Spice Girls, и не сомневалась, что остальные ощущают нечто подобное. По крайней мере, им было весело, и даже свист мужчин, играющих в пул, ни одну их них не огорчал.  
Отдыхать после своего выступления они решили заняв удобный кожаный диван в углу зала. Анна предложила закрепить эффект выкуриванием трубки мира и невесть откуда вытащила пять сигар. Хихикая, они сделали пару фотографий на её телефон. Затем, пытаясь найти головку и плечо сигар, обменивались нелепыми и пошлыми шуточками. Когда захмелевшим дамам всё-таки удалось обрезать сигары, то, закурив, сделали они всего по одной затяжке, и Анна, всё ещё посмеиваясь, направилась к бармену, чтобы вернуть гильотинку, а заодно заказать пару коктейлей.  
В этот момент Дина, заняв место Анны, придвинулась ближе к Эмме и настойчиво (наверное, она планировала угрожать, но заплетающимся языком сделать это было непросто) проговорила:  
— Если ты хоть чем-то обидишь Киллиана или разобьешь ему сердце, то я…  
— Я помню про твои садовые ножницы, Дина, — закончила за неё Эмма и прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Точно, — икнув, пробормотала она. — Мы друг друга поняли.  
 — Не сомневайся, — всё-таки прыснув от смеха, уверила ревнивицу Эмма.  
Вернувшись, Анна заставила всех выпить и потребовала с этого момента говорить исключительно о невесте, а Мэри Маргарет предложила каждой рассказать хорошую историю об Эльзе.  
— Ну, нет. Это скучно, — возразила Анна, теребя свою рыжую косу. — Расхваливать будем в тостах на свадьбе. Давайте лучше что-то порочащее репутацию и светлый образ врача, подруги и примерной супруги, — подмигнув Эмме, воодушевленно произнесла она.  
— Ладно, ты предложила, тебе и начинать, — согласилась Эмма и залпом допила свою «Маргариту».  
Как бы то ни было странно, Эмме понравилась новая, не обозлённая, хоть и основательно пьяная версия Дины, — она с неподдельным возмущением излагала, что Эльза, присматривая за её азалиями, чуть их не погубила, оставив на морозе.  
Мэри Маргарет поведала о том, как Эльза без зазрения совести рассказывала второклашкам о практике в морге, которую проходят все врачи. Этим Эльза напугала не только детишек, но учительницу. Впрочем, излишняя впечатлительность, романтизм и розовые очки, через которые она смотрела на мир, не помешали Эмме проникнуться симпатией и к Мэри Маргарет.  
Анна рассказала, в какого тирана превратилась её сестра, когда знакомилась с Кристоффом, а Эмме в свою очередь пришлось поделиться историей, как они с Эльзой с помощью подложных эскизов (взятых у Руби) попали в летнюю школу известного модельера — только чтобы оказаться на Нью-Йоркской неделе моды. Кажется, эта байка впечатлила компанию больше всего, и в итоге их посиделки закончились около часа ночи, когда Уилл, бармен и владелец заведения, указал на дверь.  
Эмма смотрела вслед удаляющимся фигурам подруг и новых знакомых: те продолжали громко обсуждать темные страницы биографии невесты, игнорируя протесты Эльзы, требующей помалкивать об этом в присутствии Уилла, любезно согласившегося их проводить.

***

В ту ночь Эмма спала плохо, если это вообще можно назвать сном. Она ворочалась с бока на бок, то сбрасывала одеяло, то натягивала его до подбородка, дважды приняла теплый душ, триджды почистила зубы и один раз умыла лицо холодной водой. Она пыталась читать и просматривала новостную ленту, но в итоге поспала всего несколько тревожных часов. Даже на рассвете, когда, казалось, организм был уже полностью измотан, она лежала, вперив взгляд в потолок, проклиная алкоголь, несколько порций которого успокаивало, а чрезмерная доза всегда перетекала в бессонницу.  
Решив, что утро — это лучшее время для прогулки, Эмма оделась, выскользнула из гостиницы и побрела вдоль центральной улицы Грейстонса. В голове у нее крутилась мысль, что стоит зайти в церковь — хотя бы соприкоснуться с тем, во что свято верит Киллиан.  
Однако добралась она туда, когда богослужение уже закончилось и прихожане расходились по домам. Эмма немного огорчилась, но успокоила себя тем, что у нее есть ещё неделя перед отъездом, чтобы прийти на утреню.  
Она заметила беседующего с пожилой дамой Киллиана и стала ждать, когда их разговор подойдет к концу. Вскоре Киллиан, обводя глазами опустевшую церковь, увидел её и улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро. Не ожидал тебя увидеть сегодня так рано. Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался он, подойдя к Эмме.  
— Доброе. Да, всё хорошо. Спасибо, — она улыбнулась в ответ и встретилась с взглядом его встревоженных голубых глаз.  
К его чести, Киллиан не стал высказываться по поводу внешнего вида Эммы, который, она знала, был очень помятым и уставшим.  
— Если ты согласишься немного подождать, то мы сможем вместе пообедать. Сейчас мне нужно посетить болящую на дому, — они вышли на крыльцо, и Киллиан кивнул на свою машину, припаркованную у входа.  
— С радостью, — отозвалась Эмма.  
Он шепнул, что скоро вернется, и скрылся за дверью. Эмма тем временем разглядывала плывущие по небу облака, словно они могли дать ответ, получится ли у нее привыкнуть к этому городу, к Киллиану и его служению, получится ли у нее поверить…  
— Идём, — окликнул её Киллиан, неслышно подойдя из-за спины, и Эмма, вздрогнув, последовала за ним.  
— Ты не закрываешь церковь? — спросила она, покосившись на вход перед тем, как занять место пассажира.  
 — Нет. Чуть позже прислужник закроет. Обычно это делает Дина, но раз её нет, то, полагаю, девичник прошёл прекрасно. — Киллиан повернул ключ в зажигании, и машина тронулась с места.  
— Мы пришли к пониманию, если ты о её ревностном отношении к тебе.  
— Правда? Я очень рад, ибо она не особенно хорошо восприняла новость о том, что я сделал тебе предложение.  
— Ты ей сказал?  
— Это оказалось самым действенным аргументом.  
— Ясно. Буду надеяться, поутру она не забудет наше примирение.  
— Как и я, Эмма, как и я, — согласился Киллиан и заглушил двигатель. — Визит займет минут двадцать. Можешь пока заглянуть в антикварную лавку, — предложил он, забирая свой портфель с заднего сиденья.  
 — Спасибо. Я посижу в машине, — отказалась Эмма, мысленно поражаясь (вновь), насколько мал этот городок, раз их поездка заняла каких-то пять минут.  
 — Как пожелаешь. — Киллиан прикрыл дверцу, кивнул ей на прощание и направился к воротам, за которыми скрылся спустя несколько секунд.

Она прикрыла глаза. Эмме казалось, что задремала она всего на пару минут, когда её разбудил скрип половицы.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, она осмотрела место, где находится, и лишь потом заметила в дверном проёме Киллиана.  
— Я всё-таки тебя разбудил. Прости, — извинился он, но не стал подходить ближе.  
— Ничего. Ты перенес меня из машины? — проведя рукой по волосам, хриплым после сна голосом спросила Эмма.  
— Не оставлять же было тебя там? Это не по-джентльменски.  
 — Э-э-э… Спасибо.  
— Ты не злишься?  
— Нет. Я сожалею, что не помню этого, — признала Эмма.  
— Ничего. Мы как-нибудь повторим, — ухмыляясь, он наконец подошел к дивану и присел на его краешек. Эмма откинула плед, которым была укрыта, и поспешила повторить позу Киллиана, придвинувшись ближе к нему.  
— Тогда, вероятно, и поцелуй можно повторить… — предложила она и посмотрела на него из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Ммм… угу, — невнятно прошептал Киллиан. Эмма прикрыла глаза, ожидая, что его губы накроют её рот. Но он удивил её: поначалу запечатлел невесомый поцелуй на лбу, затем на веках, коснулся кончика носа и, обняв ладонями лицо, наконец, прильнул к её губам. Эмму никогда не целовали с таким трепетом и нежностью, от которых голова шла кругом, а коленки дрожали, и она благодарила Бога, что сидит, иначе Киллиану пришлось бы её подхватывать, чтобы не упала.  
— Думаю, я готова к постоянному повторению, — тихо просипела Эмма, встретив его слегка дезориентированный взгляд.  
— Всё в твоих руках, Эмма, — хрипло отозвался Киллиан. Прочистив горло, он добавил: — Обед на столе, если ты готова повторить прием пищи в моем доме.  
Она кивнула и поднялась на ноги (с радостью отметив, что не несется всем телом к полу). Пальцами расчесав сбившиеся волосы, она заплела их в небрежную косу.  
— Тогда идём, — он взял Эмму за руку и потянул из гостиной.  
Остаток дня они провели в Национальном парке Уиклоу, куда за обедом предложил отвезти её Киллиан.  
Эмму не покидало ощущение того, что она сильнее привязывается к этой стране, к людям, к новым знакомым вроде Грэма и Мэри Маргарет, и, конечно, к Киллиану.

***

Эмма всегда считала шопинг с Руби худшим из кошмаров. Но даже с учетом того, что после него в гардеробе появлялись слишком броские вещи и неудобная обувь, такие походы по магазинам теперь казались замечательным времяпрепровождением. Ведь Эмма большую часть дня провела, пытаясь подобрать наряд для свадьбы Эльзы, а Анна, вызвавшаяся составить ей компанию в Дублине, потянула с ними Дину. Нужно ли говорить, что Эмма чувствовала себя лишней и на заднем сиденье Дининого «Рено», и в бутиках, и в кафе, куда они зашли на ланч? Она не менее сотни раз сожалела, что рядом с ней не Эльза или Мэри Маргарет, ведь к тому времени, как они вернулись в Грейстонс, в ее голове гудело, в памяти то и дело вспыхивали обрывки бессмысленных споров по поводу платьев. И если с Диной она хоть изредка соглашались, то обсуждение фасонов, которые нравились Анне, требовало от Эммы всего чувства такта и чудес изворотливости.  
Едва попав в номер, она стянула ботинки и куртку, не глядя побросала покупки у кровати и направилась в ванную. Умыв лицо холодной водой, Эмма немного успокоилась, но пообещала себе впредь ни под каким предлогом не ходить за покупками с Анной и Диной. «Иначе придётся потом пить успокоительное либо помогать расшалившимся нервам парой бокалов виски», — фыркнул внутренний голос. Хотя последний вариант, судя по всему, перестанет быть приемлемым. Эмма удивилась, насколько спокойно может думать об этом, криво улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале и вышла из ванной. Её размышления уже перекинулись на Киллиана, ведь после вчерашнего дня, проведенного с ним наедине (туристы, гуляющие по Килкенни, не в счет), Эмма острее ощущала его отсутствие. Она скучала по его рассказам, улыбке и том, что в его обществе можно позабыть не только о предсвадебной суете, но и обо всём на свете.  
Эмма потянулась к телефону, чтобы позвонить Киллиану, но одёрнула себя: вечернее богослужение должно начаться через пятнадцать минут, и он наверняка уже в церкви. Решение пришло практически мгновенно. Она всю неделю пыталась настроить себя на посещение утрени, но каждый раз планы оставались только планами. Теперь у нее не было ни одной причины не пойти: она устала душой и телом, ей нужно побыть в спокойном месте и главное — увидеть Киллиана.  
Наспех собравшись, Эмма торопливо покинула гостиницу и направилась в сторону приходской церкви Грейстонса. Она старалась не переходить на бег, однако ноги будто сами несли её в нужном направлении, отчего на знакомом крыльце ей пришлось остановиться и перевести дух.  
Эмма проскользнула внутрь и заняла скамейку в последнем ряду, где сидела, впервые сюда попав. Спустя пару минут Киллиан подошел к распятию, перекрестился и, вытащив из складок рясы книгу, начал вечернюю молитву. Эмма почти ничего не могла разобрать — разве что названия стихов из Ветхого завета и Псалтири. Когда началась проповедь, ей стало чуть легче, ведь речь Киллиана, плавная и бархатистая, хоть и не полностью лишилась позаимствованных из древних молитв и учений слов (как это бывало при Эмме), но стала более понятной.  
Спустя минут двадцать немногочисленные прихожане, последовав примеру Киллиана, опустились на колени. Эмма не знала, как ей поступить, и пока она раздумывала над этой дилеммой, он уже поднялся на ноги и стал читать молитву над коленопреклонёнными прихожанами. Заметив её, он лишь приподнял бровь, но больше ничем не выдал своих эмоций. Затем Киллиан вновь встал на колени, и Эмма, прослушавшая утром короткую лекцию от Дины, осознала, что все присутствующие читают «Отче наш». Однако это было последним, что она поняла из всего богослужения. Позже, ближе к концу, Эмма уловила упоминание королевы Елизаветы и повторение некоторых молитв, но всё действо для нее оставалось таким же непонятным, каким было по приходу на вечерню. Она огорченно вздохнула и решила сосредоточиться на своих чувствах — позволить себе проникнуться происходящим. Ведь именно об этом говорила Эльза, верно?  
Её попытки были тщетны: единственным желанием было оказаться рядом с человеком, возглавлявшим богослужение. Всё остальное представлялось далёким и непонятным. В какой-то момент Эмма устыдилась, что душевный покой, за которым пришла, она ищет в человеке, а не в Боге и перевела взгляд с распятья на Киллиана. Но так было проще — искать утешения в том, кто может ответить и поддержать; у того, кого можно увидеть и дотянуться рукой. Вероятно, поэтому ей тяжело признать существование Всевышнего — её разум привык работать с _вещественными_ доказательствами, уликами и фактами, которые религия предоставить не могла.  
Эмма погрузилась в размышления о консервативности ирландцев (да и не только их), которые несмотря на образование, образ жизни и достижения современных ученых, продолжают верить. Как продолжает верить Киллиан. Так, может, и у неё когда-нибудь получится разделить это чувство?  
—  _Благодать Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, и любовь Бога Отца, и общение Святаго Духа с тобой*_ , — вместо приветствия произнес Киллиан, и Эмма, стерев с лица задумчивое выражение, подняла на него глаза и кивнула.  
На миг ей показалось, что он заведет беседу о Боге и религии, ринется просвещать её в вопросах веры — ведь теперь, когда она пришла сюда по доброй воле, у него были для этого все основания. Однако Киллиан этого не сделал.  
— Я рад, что ты пришла, — продолжил он. — Надеюсь, ты не огорчена?  
— Чем я должна быть огорчена?  
— Мне кажется, ты мало что поняла. А ещё ты надеялась, что слова Эльзы окажутся правдой, — упершись руками о спинку скамьи, он сверху вниз смотрел на Эмму, но почему-то эту позу и взгляд она не восприняла как выражение превосходства.  
— Эльза тебе сказала? — испуганно спросила она.  
— Только то, что убеждала тебя не терять времени.  
— Она сказала не совсем так, — вставила Эмма.  
— Может быть. Но я уловил суть: она хочет, чтобы ты осталась, чего сейчас ты сделать не можешь. Тебе нужно время, чтобы понять и разобраться в себе. — Не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова Эмма вновь кивнула.  
— Это нормально, Эмма. Вера ко всем приходит по-разному, — успокаивающе произнес он. — И если она поселяется в душе, то навеки.  
— Киллиан… Ты расскажешь мне свою историю? — попросила она и робко улыбнулась.  
— Разумеется. Хотя рано или поздно ты бы узнала сама: после пары пива жители Грейстонса пересказали бы её во всех подробностях.  
Он присел с рядом с Эммой и устремил взгляд на свечи, зажженные у алтаря.  
— Помнишь, Лиам упоминал о Миле? — прочистив горло, начал он.  
Эмма кивнула, но тотчас сообразила, что Киллиан на нее не смотрит, поэтому произнесла вслух.  
— Да. И я интуитивно поняла, что она связана с твоим решением стать священнослужителем.  
— Она была старше почти на десять лет — мне тогда было восемнадцать. Она была замужем за мистером Голдом, владельцем местной антикварной лавки.  
— Той, в которую ты предлагал мне зайти? — перебила его Эмма.  
— Да, — не повернув головы, отозвался Киллиан. — Мы оба любили морские прогулки и чувство свободы, которое дарил ветер, вздувавший паруса. Мила была красива, но только снаружи. Она видела во мне мальчишку. Я мог ей дать то, чего не мог бесплодный супруг. Когда она забеременела… — его голос стал тише, и Эмме показалось, что Киллиан и вовсе замолчит, но он продолжил. — Когда она забеременела, я был счастлив и горд. Мне не было дела до священных уз брака. Мне были безразличны страдания её супруга, по-настоящему любившего Милу.  
Не зная, как себя вести, Эмма взяла Киллиана за руку и несильно сжала пальцы. Ей подумалось, что, возможно, впервые в этой церкви Киллиан изливает душу, почти исповедуется сам.  
— У нее обнаружили метастазы в мозге. Рак не пощадил ни её, ни ребенка… — он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от алтаря и впивался пальцами свободной рукой в деревянную спинку. — Но даже не это было самым худшим. Не то, что Бог забрал их жизни. Мила вернулась к мужу, едва только срок беременности превысил двенадцать недель. Она использовала меня и бросила.  
Презрение, негодование и ярость к Миле заклокотали внутри Эммы, а через миг они сменились состраданием и болью за Киллиана.  
— Но ты её простил? — уняв стучащее в горле сердце, спросила Эмма.  
— Я простил её, а мистер Голд простил меня и её. Надеюсь, Господь простит нас всех, — закончил Киллиан и повернулся к Эмме.  
— И ты после этого принял решение стать священником?  
— Не совсем. Я очень хотел ходить под парусом, но после смерти отца на меня легла ответственность за мать. Именно она познакомила меня с Блюбелл*, благодаря которой я нашел своё призвание.  
— Блюбелл? Мать Дины? — переспросила Эмма, хотя в его голове уже всё стало на свои места. Она понимала, почему Дина и ревностно, и трепетно, и заботливо относилась к Киллиану, хоть с любовью это было мало связано.  
— Да, — откликнулся Киллиан. — Думаю, теперь ты видишь, что верующими становятся по-разному — кому-то она достается с молоком матери, кому-то — жизненными потрясениями, а кому-то — любовью.  
Эмма наконец поняла Киллиана и как священника, и как человека. Она понадеялась, что он окажется прав относительно её пути к Богу.

***

Утро в день свадьбы Эльзы было самым спокойным за истекшую неделю. Помогая собраться на церемонию, Эмма с удовлетворением подумала, что её отпуск был очень интересным и насыщенным, он оказался маленькой жизнью, которую она не собиралась забывать. Она уже дорожила всеми настигшими ее в Ирландии эмоциями, чувствами, впечатлениями и воспоминаниями. От страсти к Киллиану, шока от рода его занятий и облегчения из-за отсутствия обета безбрачия до знакомства с чудесными людьми и прогулок по Дублину, Грейстонсу, Глендалоху и Килкенни. Однако ее билет на самолет и чемодан дожидались своего часа. Пока же Эмма поправляла фату на голове Эльзы, отмахивалась от предлагающей полакомиться домашним печеньем Мэри Маргарет и усмиряла неуёмную Анну, вознамерившуюся запечатлеть на фото едва ли не каждую минуту этого дня.  
— Как ты? — глядя на отражение Эльзы спросила Эмма. Подруга поймала её взгляд в зеркале и робко улыбнулась.  
— Прекрасно.  
— Мне попалась самая уравновешенная невеста, — пошутила Эмма и уже серьёзно добавила: — Я рада за тебя. За вас. Честно.  
— Надеюсь, я так же порадуюсь за тебя когда-нибудь, — прошептала Эльза и поправила подвеску на шее.  
— Время покажет.  
Их тихую беседу прервало появление племянниц Дины, которым отвели роль «цветочных» девочек. Пока под строгим взглядом Мэри Маргарет, те повторяли всё, что должны делать, Эмма потянула Эльзу к выходу и дожидающимся там автомобилям, вынуждая остальных последовать их примеру. Зная, что поговорить до отъезда у них толком не получится, она по пути в церковь поблагодарила подругу за всё, что произошло с ней за эти две недели: за новые знакомства, за досуг, за банкет, на который приглашены лишь самые близкие, а не толпа людей, всегда повергавшая Эмму в панику или отчаяние (хоть последнее было сделано не конкретно для Эммы, она все равно была преисполнена благодарностью).  
Эмма почти спокойно воспринимала, что ей, совсем как невесте, придется пройти по всей церкви к алтарю. Украшенные к церемонии ряды скамеек и усыпанная лепестками роз ковровая дорожка скрадывали полумрак места. Однако единственным источником света для неё был отец Киллиан, облаченный в золотистую рясу. И от того, как он смотрел на Эмму, пока она шла к алтарю вслед за Диной и Анной, перехватывало дыхание, пусть на его лице не было улыбки — хотя она уже знала его достаточно, чтобы понимать, что будь Киллиан в этот момент не священником, а братом и возлюбленным, он бы наверняка широко улыбался. Боковым зрением Эмма уловила кивок Грэма, занявшего место рядом с коллегами Лиама и Эльзы. Однако спустя миг все звуки исчезли — остался лишь Киллиан — его глаза, горящие верой в вечную любовь, и Эмме до глубины души захотелось разделить с ним такую любовь и такую веру.  
Эмма заняла свое место, сделала несколько успокаивающих глубоких вздохов и стала бросать робкие взгляды на Киллиана, наблюдая, как Дэвид, супруг Мэри Маргарет, ведет к алтарю Эльзу. Она видела лучащиеся счастьем и любовью глаза Лиама, а когда под сводами церкви зазвучали слова их клятв, она чуть не расплакалась. Они проникали в душу и, смешиваясь со словами церковного благословения, заставили Эмму взглянуть иначе на то, что предлагал Киллиан. Захотеть семейного счастья, о котором она раньше и не мечтала.  
Чуть позже, когда празднование переместилось в небольшой ресторан и гости развлекали себя танцами, Эмма с улыбкой наблюдала как Грэм и Дина пытаются научить Анну и Кристоффа знаменитому ирландскому «The Lord of Dance». Стоило ей отвлечься, как Киллиан исчез, а ведь всего пару минут назад она видела его рядом с Лиамом. Эмма решила позвонить, но в трубке были слышны лишь длинные гудки.  
Тогда она ещё раз поздравила молодоженов и пожелала им счастливых выходных во Франции. Эльза хотела ей что-то сказать, но их с Лиамом не вовремя пригласили на танцпол. Эмма решила, что вряд ли подруга скажет ей что-то утешительное о Киллиане и, кивнув на прощание чете Ноланов, которые с особенным рвением уговаривали ее остаться в Грейстонсе, направилась в сторону дома Киллиана.  
Эмма спешила в сторону пристани, не обращая внимания на натирающие туфли, и помимо вопроса, почему Киллиан ничего ей не сказал перед уходом, она думала, как попрощаться с ним, не причинив слишком сильной боли. Она никогда не умела в таких случаях подбирать слова, а к этому моменту знала наверняка, что он огорчён её решением куда больше, чем показывает. Он верил в вечную небесную жизнь, но когда дело касалось необходимости ждать Эмму до конца земной, его речь становилась печальнее — отпускать её он не хотел.  
Заметив издалека, что его машины у дома нет, Эмма сбавила шаг. Мозг тотчас выдал теорию, что Киллиана могли вызвать в церковь, что немного успокоило натянутые нервы.  
Когда она добралась до его дома, то заметила, как из-за поворота показался знакомый черный автомобиль.  
— Я думала, у ирландцев не принято уходить по-английски, —склонив голову чуть на бок, она улыбнулась выходящему из машины Киллиану.  
— Я англиканец, мне можно, — отозвался он, щелкнув ключом центрального замка. — Но мне совестно, правда, — добавил он и улыбнулся.  
Открыв дверь в дом, он пропустил Эмму вперед и зашел следом.  
— Хотя я надеялся, что придешь попрощаться.  
Эмма не нашлась, что ответить.  
Он помог ей снять плащ, и Эмма было хотела притянуть Киллиана к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но его слова остудили её пыл:  
— Извини, пожалуйста, Эмма, но мне нужно вымыть руки. Не у всех сегодня есть повод для радости. Устраивайся в гостиной, — бросил на ходу он и скрылся в ванной.  
Она вздрогнула: её предположение оказалось правильным, только она и подумать не могла, что повод, по которому вызвали отца Киллиана, настолько печален.  
Думаю, сегодня меня больше не побеспокоят, — Киллиан появился в коридоре, держа в руках колоратку, но заметив, что Эмма так и стоит на входе, подошёл ближе. — Эмма, всё в порядке?  
— Да, да… прости. Я просто не до конца представляла… круг твоих обязанностей, скажем так, — тихо произнесла она.  
Заставив её опереться на свой локоть, он проводил её в гостиную и, едва усадив Эмму на диван, предложил выпить чаю. Она согласно кивнула, но как только он развернулся, чтобы уйти, поднялась на ноги и вцепилась в рукав его рубашки.  
— Может, лучше выпьем чаю позже?  
Не дав Киллиану ни ответить, ни уйти на кухню, Эмма встала на носочки, быстрым движением переместила руки ему на шею и поцеловала, вкладывая в поцелуй все слова и оправдания, которые так и не сказала, когда сообщала об отъезде. Однако её тело желало другого — страсти, а не нежности, телесного единения, а не духовного. Казалось, в венах бурлит не кровь, а электричество, а от напряжения вот-вот начнут лопаться капилляры. Возбуждение было настолько всепоглощающим, что Эмма позабыла обо всех запретах. Она ощущала ответное желание Киллиана: ласки его языка и губ всё сильнее распаляли, а прикосновения рук, прожигающие тонкую ткань платья, казалось, оставляли на коже покалывающие заряды.  
— Эмма, — испуганно прошептал он ей губы, разрывая поцелуй.  
Эмма рассерженно и разочарованно простонала. Вцепившись пальцами в его волосы на затылке, она пыталась продлить их поцелуй, но Киллиан отстранился. — Я тоже буду скучать, но это не повод…  
— Знаю. Прости. — Она беспомощно опустила руки, устыдившись собственного порыва. Тогда Киллиан обнял её за плечи и вновь усадил на диван, в этот раз устроившись рядом  
Они тихонько обсуждали венчание Лиама и Эльзы, избегая говорить об отъезде Эммы, пока, сами не заметив, благополучно не уснули.

Согретое теплом Киллиана затекшее тело почти не протестовало, а Эмма, проснувшись, тайно наслаждалась этим ощущением, уже жалея, что решила уехать. Взглянув на часы, она поняла, что не услышала сигнала будильника и проспала свой рейс. Её сон той ночью был мирным и крепким: она уже была дома.  
Эмма разбудила Киллиана поцелуем, бормоча в губы бессвязные «да».  
В то утро Киллиан впервые и единственный раз в жизни пропустил богослужение.  
— Так ты и правда согласна? — сонно поинтересовался он, заправляя ей за ухо выбившуюся из прически косу.  
— Да, — твердо, почти торжественно повторила Эмма. — Здесь я чувствую себя дома. С тобой я чувствую себя дома.  
Он потянулся к цепочкам на шее, на одной из которых она и раньше замечала нательный крест. А вот подвеску на второй из-за длины цепочки рассмотреть было невозможно, пока Киллиан не снял серебристую нить. На его ладони оказалось кладдахское кольцо* — похожее Эмма видела у Эльзы. Высвободив её, из объятий, он расстегнул застежку на цепочке.  
— Окажешь мне честь, Эмма?  
Она лишь протянула левую руку, чтобы он мог надеть кольцо ей на палец, и едва оно заняло положенное место, Эмма смущенно, боясь повторения собственной, слишком бурной реакции, поцеловала Киллиана. Рассматривая сердце и корону, на кольце Эмма прижалась к нему и прошептала нечто похоже на «красивое».  
— Мы теперь официально помолвлены и через два года сможем пожениться, — сдерживая улыбку, произнес Киллиан.  
— Как через два года? — Эмма подняла голову с его плеча и изумлении уставилась на Киллиана. — Надеюсь, ты шутишь.  
— Только наполовину, Эмма. Традиционное время от помолвки до свадьбы в Эйре — два года, чтоб ты знала. Но я думаю, такое ожидание нам обоим не по плечу.  
— Знай я об этом, сразу бы согласилась выйти за тебя, — усмехнулась Эмма. — Но я слишком боялась. Да и до сих пор боюсь.  
— Тш… Ты справишься. Мы справимся. Нам, конечно, многое ещё предстоит узнать друг о друге, но могу сказать точно: мы станем хорошим примером истинной супружеской любви и верности.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я не знаю. Я верю, а когда веришь, то с божьей помощью всё получается.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я буду верить вместе с тобой, — отозвалась Эмма, с восторгом и ликованием ощущая, что говорит правду.


End file.
